To live is to die
by 3R
Summary: "Una investigación, un supuesto terrorista y muchos problemas". Post 5ª Sobrenatural, post 7ª NCIS. No Slash
1. Prólogo: Detener al terrorista

Nombre del fic: **To live is to die**

Es un crossover con NCIS, lo típico... Investigación, aventuras, un poquito de angst, sale Dean así que un poquito de hurt también.  
Aún no está terminado así que no tengo ningún problema en no continuarlo si a nadie le interesa.

Lo de siempre, ni los chicos son míos (si no, no estarían uno a Boston y otro a California) y los del NCIS tampoco, (aunque a cierto agente madurito no me importaría tampoco mimarlo un poquillo...) y todo ésto sólo tiene el interés de que escuchando "To live is to die", de Metálica, pues se plantó sin más en mi cabeza.

Resumen: Dean, Lisa y Ben pasan unos días en casa de unos amigos en Washington, sin saber que el ex-cazador está buscado por prácticamente todas las fuerzas policiales de USA.

Y ésta historia, pues comienza ahora:

**To live is to die**

**_Cuando un hombre miente_**

**_ Mata una parte del mundo_**

**_ Estas son las muertes pálidas _**

**_A las que los hombres llaman equivocadamente "sus vidas" _**

**_Ya no puedo cargar con todo esto_**

**_ Para seguir siendo testigo _**

**_¿No puede El Reino de la Salvación _**

**_Llevarme a casa?_**

_Cliff Burton (1962-1986) Bajista de Metálica_

_

* * *

_

**Prólogo**

"**Detener al terrorista"**

La noche era desapacible y oscura. Una mala noche para una operación conjunta entre el FBI y el NCIS. El agente del NCIS, sintiéndose mayor para ser agente de campo, se inclinó sobre su homólogo de la otra agencia. A pesar de su difícil relación, su amistad era indiscutible. Tenían demasiadas cosas en común.

El grupo de asalto del FBI tomó posiciones complementado por parte del equipo del sargento de la Armada, Leroy Jethro Gibbs . Aguardaban la orden de entrar en la casita adosada con jardín. Ni siquiera habían evacuado los edificios adyacentes pues el objetivo era uno de los criminales más metódicos de los que tenían constancia y una evacuación de ese tipo lo hubiera puesto sobre aviso

Hacía casi dos meses que habían tenido por primera vez, indicios de que el tipo continuaba con vida. El mismo agente senior del FBI que dirigía el operativo, Tobías Fornell se había puesto en contacto con Gibbs para ponerle al corriente de su descubrimiento. Por una vez la colaboración entre agencias había sido eficaz, no sólo habían descubierto al peligroso sujeto sino que tenían su paradero exacto.

Anthony Dinozzo hizo una seña a su jefe desde su posición junto a la entrada trasera. La ex-agente de la inteligencia israelita, ahora agente del NCIS, Zhiva David, con su característica mueca de concentración cubría con su arma reglamentaria una de las ventanas. Comenzó a llover. Las luces de la calle parpadearon violentamente, alguna de las bombillas estalló por la sobrecarga.

La imagen del satélite desapareció en la oficina del NCIS, el director de la oficina de Washington, coordinador general a nivel interestatal, León Vance amonestó al especialista en telecomunicaciones Timothy McGee. Éste se defendió "Es imposible, no se puede perder de repente la imagen por satélite así, es cómo si hubiesen utilizado un arma nuclear, un pulso electromagnético"

"Espero que la razón de ésto sea otra bien diferente a una explosión atómica en mitad de Washington" replicó un abrumado director, pues sabían que el objetivo de esa noche era mucho más peligroso que cualquier otro terrorista del que tenían constancia.

- Tengo línea telefónica con Gibbs señor – le comunicó el joven a cargo de las comunicaciones.

- León Vance – musitó el director al aparato

- Gibbs, hemos perdido la señal del satélite, pero las comunicaciones por cable aún parecen funcionar. ¿Meteorología señor?

- No Jethro, hasta el momento de la desconexión no había ninguna interferencia meteorológica en la zona, ¿por qué?

- Debe haber un error León, aquí está descargando el diluvio universal con toda su parafernalia de rayos, truenos y centellas – Era Tobías Fornell quien ahora hablaba con el director del NCIS

- ¿De qué estás hablando Fornell? Ninguno de los satélites ha detectado un cambio en la meteorología.

- Escúchame Vance, aquí está diluviando, la tormenta eléctrica ha provocado sobre-tensiones cargándose parte del alumbrado, es como si los elementos estuvieran de parte del tipo para estorbar la operación – El agente de la oficina federal parecía muy alterado – quizás, deberíamos aplazar la operación.

- O adelantarla Tobías

- OK, si estás conforme daré la orden de entrar.

El agente senior del FBI se entendió sin palabras con su homólogo y amigo de la Armada. Dio la orden de entrar. "No den el alto, la vanguardia va armada con dardos tranquilizantes y pistolas eléctricas, disparen primero, los daños colaterales son aceptables en este caso señores, si la vanguardia no logra abatir al objetivo entrarán en acción los francotiradores"

Un par de segundos después los dos equipos irrumpieron en la casa, tres minutos después salían con un chico y una mujer inconscientes. Dinozzo hablaba con el hospital para que mandasen una ambulancia por ellos.

- ¡Qué demonios! Dinozzo, ¿y Winchester? - Gibbs estaba furioso

- No estaba dentro jefe, estaban solos la mujer y el chico, alguien se ha ido de la lengua jefe.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs se volvió a su colega del FBI. "Tienes un topo Tobías". Hubiesen discutido acaloradamente si justo en ese momento no hubiesen visto llegar al hombre que habían ido a cazar.

El tipo, de unos treinta y pocos años, rubio, pálido y con un aspecto bastante distraído, bajó del monovolumen de alquiler maldiciendo la lluvia y abriendo el maletero para sacar la compra de la semana. Entonces pareció como si la persona que había bajado del coche sufriera una metamorfosis, cerró lentamente el maletero del monovolumen y sin separar las manos de la puerta gritó

- ¡Está bien puta! ¡ya me has encontrado! ¡no se te ocurra acercarte a ellos! - Dean Winchester estaba tranquilo, a pesar de su amenaza sabía que la demonio que iba tras su pista no podría atacar a Lisa y a Ben, había protegido demasiado bien la casa para que un demonio, del nivel que fuera, pudiese entrar

- hola Dean – una de las agentes del FBI se acercó al cazador apuntándole con su arma reglamentaria – los tengo, he tenido ayuda de tus preciosos humanos, has perdido cazador.

- Yo siempre pierdo puta, pero tú no vas a disfrutar tu victoria.

Lo siguiente fue demasiado rápido y demasiado confuso. El rubio se giró con una extraña espada en la mano que seccionó la yugular de la agente matándola en el acto y haciendo que cayera al suelo entre irreales fogonazos de luz que parecían radiografiar a la mujer desde su interior. Los agentes del FBI, indignados apuntaron con la munición ordinaria al agresor que los miraba con una actitud bastante pasiva, aun con la espada en la mano, goteando la sangre de la mujer muerta.

- ¡No disparen! - ordenó Gibbs - ¡tira el arma Winchester! ¡tírala o dispararemos a matar!

El asesino levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos del militar. Estaba dispuesto a morir, su mirada no demostraba miedo, ni emoción alguna. Pero tampoco había nada amenazante en su postura o su expresión.

- ¡La mujer y el chico están bien! ¡sólo aturdidos! ¡ríndete y podrás verlos! - se produjo un cambio en la actitud del objetivo, tiró la espada y colocó las manos tras la nuca – ¡está bien Winchester arrodíllate y túmbate en el suelo!

Obedeció tranquilamente, dos de los compañeros del la agente degollada lo esposaron sin miramientos y sin escatimar golpes y amenazas que no parecían afectar al detenido. "Mío, Tobías" el agente del FBI estaba de acuerdo, si el prisionero caía en poder de sus hombres no vería el día siguiente.

Dinozzo cogió al detenido del brazo y lo introdujo en el vehículo de su jefe sin ningún cuidado, pero si creía que el tipo se resistiría o que conseguiría golpearlo "accidentalmente" con el marco de la puerta se llevó una sorpresa, el cazador se sentó tranquilamente en el centro del asiento trasero apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo y cerró los ojos.

- Jackeline era amiga mía bastardo, vas a pagar lo que has hecho – masculló Tony al sentarse al lado del detenido, propinándole un violento codazo en las costillas – no has debido matarla.

- Tu Jackeline, lleva dos meses muerta – musitó el prisionero sin acusar el golpe o abrir los ojos – siento tu pérdida agente.

- Maldito – Dinozzo cogió al detenido de la pechera, a pesar de la dificultad de moverse en el estrecho recinto, sacó su arma y se la puso al detenido bajo la barbilla – ¿crees que ésto es una broma?

- Hazlo – y sólo esa palabra tuvo la virtud de calmar al agente, esa palabra sin inflexiones y la mirada inexpresiva y vacía de quien no tiene nada que perder

Vuelve a ponerte gallito conmigo Winchester y lo lamentarás – el otro volvió a cerrar los ojos y a recostarse en el asiento.

Todo era normal cuando Zhiva bajó al prisionero del vehículo y lo llevó a la sala de detención ante la expectación de todos los agentes del centro, un peligroso terrorista detenido, llevado a la sala de interrogatorios. La típica curiosidad de los novatos, y de los agentes enterados del caso, hasta que:

- ¿Dean?, Dios mío chico, ¿estás bien? - Abby Sciuto aterró a sus compañeros cuando se abalanzó sobre el peligroso criminal abrazándolo con alegría.

- Ey, mi gótica favorita, no has cambiado nada pequeña

la cálida sonrisa con la que el supuesto terrorista obsequió a la excéntrica muchacha descolocó a todos hasta que Gibbs, apuntando al detenido con su reglamentaria a la cabeza ordenó "Abby aléjate de él". Al veterano agente no le pasó desapercibida la mirada perpleja de la muchacha ni el gesto con el que el detenido ocultaba el cuerpo de la chica de la trayectoria de su arma poniéndose a sí mismo como escudo "Ab, aléjate de mi, no quiero que te alcance una bala perdida"

- Pero, pero, no eres tú, tú no eres el que ha degollado a Jackie ¿verdad? - la verdad golpeó a la joven como un obús - ¿por qué?

- No era vuestra Jackie, ya no Ab – pero la dureza y la indiferencia con que el presunto criminal se había escudado hasta ese momento había desaparecido transformada en una preocupación rayana en la ansiedad, por el bienestar de la muchacha

- Ya está bien pedazo de cabrón – Dinozzo sujetó al detenido alejándola de su compañera – Zhiva, llevémoslo abajo.

- Ya no era ella Ab, hace mucho tiempo que ya no era ella – se resistió el prisionero intentando que la chica entendiese, incapaz de soportar aquella mirada acusadora y dolorida – Ab, me conoces, créeme

Tony y Zhiva se llevaron al forcejeante detenido. Abby lloraba desconsolada, no podía creerlo, su Dean, aquel chico descarado y cariñoso que se partía la cara por su hermano pequeño, quien la salvó de ser asesinada por unos tipos que querían merendarse su cerebro, no podía haber cortado el cuello de Jackie a sangre fría.

- ¿Lo conoces Abby? - su jefe rodeó los hombros de la chica acompañándola a su laboratorio - ¿de qué conoces a Dean Winchester?

- ¿Es cierto Gibbs? ¿degolló a Jackeline Hogdson? Puede que sólo le hayan tendido una trampa... - es que no era lógico, en diez años no podía haber cambiado tanto.

- Estábamos allí Abby, Tony, Zhiva y yo. Lo vimos con nuestros propios ojos. El arma con la que lo hizo está sobre tu mesa – al ver la incredulidad que emanaba de la joven, su jefe volvió a preguntar - ¿De qué conocías a Dean Winchester?

- No conocía su apellido, creí que se llamaba Smith – pero sí sabía que Dean no mataba a sangre fría, no mataba si no tenía otra opción, sabía que Dean no mataba personas – Gibbs, todo esto es muy raro, te aseguro que Dean no es un asesino.

- Es importante Abby, ¿de qué conoces a Dean Winchester?

- Hace diez años, cuando me estaba planteando dejar la MIT, hice una entrevista para conseguir una beca en Standford, y su hermano también asistió a la entrevista. A la salida fuimos asaltados por unos tipos que creían que si nos devoraban el cerebro se volverían inteligentes. Dean nos rescató. Pasamos un par de semanas viajando por el país y después me acompañaron cuando quise volver a la MIT. Gibbs, aquél chico no puede haberse convertido en un monstruo, aquí pasa algo extraño – sobre la mesa de su laboratorio estaba el arma homicida, a primera vista parecía de oro blanco pero era ligera como el titanio - ¿de qué está hecha?

- No había visto un metal así en mi vida Abby, esperaba que tú me lo dijeras.

La visión de la espada tuvo la virtud de concentrar toda la atención de la científica. Se retorció una coleta pensativa, aquello no se asemejaba a ningún material del que tuviera conocimiento. Era hermosa, corta para ser espada, larga para ser puñal, la hoja mediría unos cuarenta centímetros de larga y la empuñadura era del mismo material.

Limpió la sangre, recogiendo una muestra, era la sangre de la agente Hogdson. Tuvo que emplearse a fondo en la limpieza, la sangre estaba demasiado seca como si hiciese días que se había usado el arma.

- ¿y bien? - la mítica impaciencia de su jefe hacía acto de presencia

- Mi Caf-Pow con mucho azúcar, Gibbs

- Abby, la espada, ¿de qué material? - gruñó el hombre

- Vete, tengo que hacer algunas pruebas, cuando tenga algo te lo diré

McGee apareció por la puerta, preocupado por la reacción de Abby le traía su bebida favorita "¿Estás bien?" La excéntrica joven tomó el vaso sin ningún comentario, estaba muy ocupada estableciendo la dureza del material con que estaba fabricado el arma.

- La mujer y el chico están bien, señor, los tendrán en observación esta noche y mañana podremos traerlos para hablar con ellos.


	2. Hasta los monstruos tienen familia

**Cap I**

"**Hasta los monstruos tienen familia"**

La discusión entre León Vance y el subsecretario de defensa subió de tono. El político pretendía llevarse al prisionero a la sede central de la CIA. Era demasiado importante para que el NCIS se encargara o para que se hiciese cargo de él el FBI.

Gibbs sólo tenía constancia en toda su carrera de un par de casos así, y en ambos se hizo cargo la CIA (Ambos fueron auténticos fracasos). Bajó a la sala de interrogatorios a ver si sacaba algo en claro. Era evidente que el detenido no era como los otros detenidos, la seguridad, para empezar, triplicaba la vigilancia del criminal más peligroso que hubiesen apresado antes.

El veterano militar entró en la habitación fuertemente iluminada, donde Dean Winchester permanecía encadenado a un banco atornillado al suelo. Jethro parpadeó, le pareció excesivo. Al menos estaba sentado y podía apoyar la frente en la mesa para descansar la espalda. Ocho horas en esa posición tenían que minar la resistencia del tipo más duro.

- Estaba muerta, eso no era su agente – la cansada voz del prisionero sonó amortiguada a través de la mesa

- ¡Míreme Winchester! - ordenó el militar reacio a compadecer al tipo visiblemente agotado

El ex-cazador se incorporó lentamente y le miró a los ojos con un gesto de hastío e indiferencia. Estaba cansado, cansado de luchar, cansado de huir, cansado de seguir en un mundo que no le daba tregua y no creería nunca la verdad. Cansado de perder siempre.

- ¿qué quieres oír? ¿que soy el mayor monstruo que te has echado a la cara? Ahórrame gastar saliva, lo que quieran que firme, lo firmaré – y el vacío de aquellas palabras despertó recuerdos en el veterano agente, la desesperación que había en ellas le llevó a la suya propia, a la que trataba de aplastar con su sentido del deber y con el cariño por la gente que aún le importaba.

- Firmar un documento así te condenaría a muerte, ¿no vas a negociar? - no pudo evitar parecer condescendiente, hasta Dinozzo se le quedó mirando un tanto perplejo

- Sí claro, negociar – y el prisionero sonrió en una mueca amarga - ¿Lisa y Ben están bien? Ellos... ellos no tienen nada que ver con lo que yo haya podido hacer.

Para el otro agente del NCIS, para Dinozzo, fue suficiente, sujetó al pecoso de la pechera y encarándose le gritó "¡Nosotros no hacemos daño a gente inocente! ¡No degollamos a nadie a sangre fría! ¡Sólo estaban aturdidos, entramos en la casa sin fuego real!"

Anthony Dinozzo no podía imaginar que la sonrisa irónica con que le obsequió el criminal era sólo un intento del cazador por conseguir sacarlo de quicio, y vaya si lo consiguió, porque puede que Jackie no fuera el amor de su vida, pero habían salido un par de veces, y era una buena chica, cariñosa y leal. Asestó un puñetazo al prisionero y de repente se vio en el suelo, con su propia arma apuntándole la cabeza y la sensación de que el tipo que se cernía sobre él tras arrebatarle el arma no dudaría un segundo en disparar, y no fallaría.

- ¿cómo demonios? - exclamó Gibbs sacando su propio revolver – tira el arma Winchester

- Dispare agente – los dos agentes del NCIS se dieron cuenta de que no era ninguna bravata, se trataba casi de un ruego.

- Tira el arma muchacho – no era su estilo, pero había algo en el detenido que no cuadraba ni con lo que sabía de él, ni con lo que había presenciado. Había algo que le inclinaba a tratar de comprender al prisionero – no quieres matar al idiota de Dinozzo

El aludido puso tal cara de indignación que Winchester bajó el arma la puso en la mesa y ayudó al agente a levantarse con un leve brillo de diversión en los ojos. Tony estaba desconcertado. Podía haber muerto, un tipo con esposas de seguridad se había soltado y le había arrebatado su arma tan rápido que no comprendía aún cómo había pasado. Lo volvió a esposar después de cachearlo y descubrir un par de ganzúas prácticamente invisibles en las costuras de los vaqueros.

El agente más veterano hizo una seña a su subordinado para que saliera "mantened la vigilancia de la cámara, pero dejadnos algo de privacidad". Gibbs se sentó frente al prisionero y le dio las gracias.

- ¿por qué?

- No tenías nada que perder, no tienes nada que perder – lo sabía, y él también lo sabía – no tienes muchas posibilidades, en breve dejarás de estar bajo nuestra custodia.

- ¿El FBI?

- La CÍA

- joder – silbó valorativamente – parece que aún hay alguien interesado en mi cabeza aparte de...

- ¿de quién? - el detenido se había relajado pero al darse cuenta de que se iba de la lengua volvió a encerrarse en sí mismo, si Jethro ya estaba intrigado, después de eso, su curiosidad se disparaba de forma alarmante – échame un cable Winchester, dame algo y te prometo que nadie implicará a tu chica en ésto.

- ¿Están bien?

- Si, los traerán esta tarde del hospital, sólo estuvieron en observación, no creo que puedas verlos pero te aseguro que estarán bien. Confía en mi.

- ¿quiere que le de algo? - Dean Winchester se inclinó hacia delante y miró directamente al militar a los ojos, con firmeza, con la verdad por delante – hace unos años me detuvieron, junto a mi hermano, gente del FBI. Quienes nos perseguían entonces, nos localizaron, sitiaron el lugar en el que estábamos y mataron a todos los que habían alrededor, policías, federales, civiles... Todos. Escapamos... de milagro. La chica que... Era uno de ellos, me han localizado, así que lo mejor para todos es que los de la CÍA se hagan cargo de mi y os dejen al margen. A fin de cuentas sólo quieren mi cabeza.

- ¿lo mejor para todos? - no para todos, no para el hombre que sabía lo que ocurriría – eres el terrorista más buscado desde Bin Laden, sabes lo qué hará la Compañía contigo ¿no? Va a ser un infierno para ti

La palabra infierno tuvo la virtud de hacer sonreír a su interlocutor, "a mi me vas a decir lo que es el infierno" musitó cansado. "La agente que degollé, la tal Jackeline, lleva dos meses muerta, es lógico que no me crea, no se lo estoy pidiendo, lo que me persigue, está muy fuera del alcance de cualquier agencia gubernamental, ahora que me han localizado no habrá nada que los detenga, cualquier persona que esté cerca de mi, morirá, y no podré hacer nada y NO PODRA HACER NADA. Evacue el edificio, no traigan a Lisa aquí, saque a Ab de aquí"

"Estás loco Winchester" fue lo que dijo, pero no lo sentía. Había algo en ese hombre, algo que le llegaba a las tripas y le decía que no mentía, que ocultaba muchas cosas, pero no mentía. Casi podía oler el peligro, (o quizás se había estropeado algún desagüe). Quizás fuera cierto que estaba loco, pero Leroy Jethro Gibbs estaba totalmente convencido de que Dean Winchester no era un terrorista.

_NCIS-SN NCIS-SN NCIS-SN _

Lisa Braeden entró en la sede del NCIS en Washington, abrazando a su hijo y rodeada de agentes. Una joven morena y de aspecto mediterráneo le indicó que se sentaran en unos sillones frente a la mesa que ocupaba.

- Señora Braeden, está aquí por el hombre que cree que se llama Dean Braeden, en realidad su apellido es...

- Winchester – continuó el pequeño – lo sabemos, ¿qué le han hecho?

- Ben... - le recriminó su madre

- Esto complica las cosas señora Winchester, si están al tanto de la identidad de su esposo puede que no sea lo único de lo que esté al tanto.

- Dean es un héroe – dijo el chico mirando retador a la agente – en lugar de detenerle deberían ayudarle.

- Ben, cállate ya – Lisa empezaba a preocuparse, el chico estaba indignado, y no por haber sido drogado y detenido, se parecía demasiado al cazador, estaba indignado por ella y por la detención de Dean

- Es que no es justo mamá, después de lo que ha hecho, de lo que ha sufrido, no merece ser tratado así, los policías estos no tienen ni idea de nada.

Dinozzo llegó para escuchar las palabras del chico, la rabia que sentía contra el detenido se desbordó "El tipo es un mierda, cómo le ha comido el coco al chaval", logró contenerse cuando la mirada de Zhiva se cruzó con la suya, el crío le estaba dando muchos más datos de los que se habría atrevido a esperar.

- Según tú chaval, no tenemos idea de nada – sacó tres ficheros enormes de bajo la mesa, todos con el nombre del detenido, uno del FBI, otro del NCIS y otro que abultaba el triple de los dos anteriores juntos, en el que no había ningún logotipo oficial – aquí está recogido el historial delictivo de tu padrastro

- Todo eso es mentira – dijo el chico convencido

- Tu padrastro ha robado, ha asesinado...

- Deje en paz a mi hijo, no tiene derecho a provocarlo así – Lisa entendía a su hijo, sabía a lo que se dedicaba el hombre que vivía con ellos desde hacía siete meses, y la misma rabia del muchacho corría por sus venas.

- Ese hombre es un terrorista, en su detención degolló una chica a sangre fría, yo conocía a esa muchacha y lo vi hacerlo con mis propios ojos – Zhiva asociaba la confianza de la mujer en el detenido con el fanatismo religioso – os ha mentido, os ha lavado el cerebro

- Sé lo que ha hecho Dean en el pasado señora David, no me ha mentido, no me ha ocultado nada... - eso no era cierto, cada día le ocultaba sus pesadillas, su miseria, su dolor, pero eso no era nada que pudiese importar a esa gente, sólo a ella – también sé que si ha matado ha sido estrictamente necesario, no dudo que su amiga fuese una gran persona, si la ha matado tiene que haber un motivo muy poderoso.

Para Dinozzo eso ya fue demasiado, se levantó de su escritorio giró brusco el sillón de la joven incrédulo ante lo que estaba escuchando. ¡Cómo puede la gente ser tan ciega!, esa mujer de aspecto tan maduro, tan sensato, una chica guapa que podría tener a sus pies a cualquier hombre decente, cegada por un tipo, que vale, que el cabrón era guapo, pero ¿y qué más?, el mundo está lleno de tíos.

- Estará orgullosa de lo que le está haciendo a su hijo ¿no? - le soltó a Lisa Braeden en su cara

- Suelte a mi madre – el niño se levantó y le empujó sin dudarlo un segundo – no se atreva a gritarla

- ¡Tony! - la voz de Gibbs los puso firmes a todos

- ¡Jefe! Yo, lo siento jefe pero...

- Están enterados de la auténtica identidad de Winchester señor – explicó David

- Entonces tengo que hablar con usted ¿podría acompañarme a mi despacho señora Braeden?

- ¿y mi hijo?

- Veo que ya conoce a Tony, así que estará bien con él – el agente dejó ver el disgusto que le provocaba esa orden, casi tanto como el que mostró el niño.

- Si es preciso, pero no voy a decir nada en contra de mi marido.

- Por favor – el veterano agente acompañó a la preocupada mujer a su oficina

Durante un rato el niño permaneció sentado escuchando su Ipod, con las manos en los bolsillos y tamborileando con los pies. Dinozzo le echaba un vistazo rápido y hacía como que repasaba algún archivo. Media hora más tarde el chico se levantó, "necesito ir al lavabo". El agente lo acompañó.

El desprecio del chico era patente, "mocoso" pensó el agente mientras aprovechaba el viaje. El niño tarareaba algo, parecía "Ramble on" aunque el heavy no era el estilo musical que más le atraía, no podía asegurarlo.

- ¿te gusta el rock duro? - preguntó, el niño lo fulminó con la mirada

- me gusta la música de tíos, no la de niñitas.

- ¿Eso es lo que dice tu "héroe"?

- No, pero a él también le gusta, es fan de Zeppelin, como yo – el crío pensó que el agente no parecía tan mal tipo – aunque no suele hablar mucho de lo que le gusta

- ¿No le gusta hablar contigo? - casi fue un error hacer esa pregunta, pero el chico defendió a su relación con el detenido

- No le van los rollos sentimentales, vemos pelis, me ha ayudado a perfeccionar mi bateo y sabe más de coches que nadie que conozca – y la admiración con la que respondió molestó al agente que no podía olvidar cómo había muerto su amiga.

- Eres un buen chico – replicó – es una pena que ni tú ni tu madre os deis cuenta de que os está destrozando la vida.

- Hace casi tres años él y su hermano me salvaron la vida – le contestó el niño enfadado – a mi, a mi madre y a siete u ocho personas más, es el tío más valiente que conozco.

- ¿Tiene un hermano?

- Si, Sam. Cuando murió Dean se vino a vivir con nosotros. No habla mucho de él, pero sé que murió salvando a mucha gente, porque es lo que hacen ellos, matar monstruos y salvar a la gente.

Estaba claro que el chico tenía lavado el cerebro, no iba a conseguir nada intentando razonar con él, y era una pena, pues al agente le parecía un buen chico. Pero tanto él como su madre creían ciegamente en el hombre encerrado al final del pasillo, tras la puerta custodiada por dos marines fuertemente armados. "Vamos chico, aquí no pintas nada" , si el tipo encerrado sintiese algo de cariño por ésta familia les diría que se fueran, les diría que no quería saber nada de ellos "pero no lo hará porque es un pedazo de cabrón".


	3. Competencia del NCIS

**Cap II**

"**Competencia del NCIS"**

León Vance acompañó al subsecretario a la sala de interrogatorios. Durante unos minutos contemplaron al prisionero a través del cristal blindado. En esos momentos el detenido estaba solo y descansaba apoyando la frente sobre la mesa, como única opción a la forzada posición en que estaba encadenado.

_NCIS-SN NCIS-SN NCIS-SN _

Lisa Braeden sabía que tenía que pasar algún día, sólo había esperado que no fuera tan rápido. El agente de investigación criminal de la Armada le ofreció un café y se sentó junto a ella en lugar de tras la mesa del despacho. La mujer pensó que el veterano agente intentaba relajar el ambiente. No le disgustaba ese hombre, parecía firme, parecía justo. El problema era ¿cómo contar la locura que era la vida del cazador sin que piensen que o estás mintiendo o has perdido la cabeza?

El oficial no la creería, no podría creerla nunca. "Señora Braeden, nada de lo que diga puede empeorar la situación de su esposo. ¿Por qué no prueba a hablar conmigo?". Ese hombre era un soldado, la joven se encontró pensando que no era tan diferente del hombre que amaba, incluso un leve deje de amargura se adivinaba en la dureza de su mirada.

- Mi marido no es un asesino, ni un terrorista, es todo lo que puedo decirle.

- Está enamorada de él, es normal que quiera protegerle – Gibbs tomó el expediente sobre la mesa, sólo contenía los delitos cometidos por el detenido que eran competencia del NCIS, apenas una pequeña parte del dossier que guardaba el FBI – ésto es todo lo que mi agencia tiene contra su esposo, le aseguro señora Braeden que no es apenas nada comparado con lo que otras agencias tienen contra él.

- Sé quién es mi marido, sé lo que hizo en el pasado, sé porqué lo hizo y le aseguro que cada cosa que haya hecho y que a usted le pueda parecer una barbaridad, en realidad ha supuesto salvar a muchísimas personas.

- Señora Braeden – el militar se inclinó sobre la mesa de su despacho y la miró a los ojos – si no hubiese visto lo que he visto, también me costaría creer que Dean Winchester es un monstruo, lamento desengañarla, pero su marido es un artista manipulando personas.

Gibbs encendió el video, era de siete meses atrás. En él se veía al cazador salir de un edificio, con algo en las manos, segundos después el edificio estallaba y el disparaba a quemarropa y sistemáticamente a todos los que salían del edificio, ocho militares en total. Tres minutos escalofriantes. Era cierto que Lisa conocía lo que había hecho su marido, pero una cosa era saberlo y otra verlo con sus propios ojos, no pudo evitar que sus almendrados ojos se llenasen de lágrimas.

- Entienda ésto Lisa, no tengo nada personal contra su esposo, incluso me parecería un buen tipo si no hubiese visto ésto, y las fotos de lo que hizo con los que no asesinó en ese momento. Dean Winchester posiblemente acompañado de su hermano y de alguien más mataron ese día a más de treinta personas, volaron un cargamento de vacunas contra la "gripe A" que se iba a enviar al extranjero donadas por el ejército y se llevaron a otros seis rehenes que encontramos... - el militar dudó, había sido muy duro cuando encontraron los cuerpos desangrados colgados como cerdos en el matadero, pero necesitaba que esa mujer le ayudara – creo que si lo ve por sí misma entenderá que necesitemos su ayuda.

Puso frente a la mujer las fotos, "todos tenían una familia, padres, hermanos, hijos..." Lisa Braeden palideció pero aún así su fe en el hombre apresado no flaqueó. "Señor Gibbs, voy a responder a todas sus preguntas, sinceramente. Pero también le vuelvo a decir que si Dean hizo eso fue por que no tuvo alternativa"

_NCIS-SN NCIS-SN NCIS-SN _

El cazador se encogió sobre sí mismo en un inútil intento de evitar la tortura pues el machete que empuñaba uno de sus torturadores volvió a abrir un surco en su espalda "cabronazo" se quejó. Los dos soldados satisfechos de un trabajo bien hecho lo sujetaron por ambos brazos y lo arrastraron hasta su jefe, dejando en el suelo un surco de sangre.

- Ya nos vamos entendiendo cazador – los ojos imposiblemente rojos del director se clavaron en el prisionero – veo que el gran Dean Winchester no era tan difícil de convencer.

- Si les pones un dedo encima... - la amenaza quedó en un grito escondido dentro de un insulto que hizo enrojecer a los tres demonios, cuando uno de ellos volvió a rajarlo, esta vez en el hombro izquierdo.

- Es muy sencillo cazador, yo soy, a todos los efectos, el nuevo rey del cruce. Pero para que sea oficial necesito la cabeza de mi antecesor, y él te necesita a ti para ser perdonado y formar parte del nuevo cónclave. No le debes lealtad cazador, en cuanto pueda permitírselo te traicionará como traicionó a Lucifer – El demonio puso su mano abierta sobre el estómago desnudo y ensangrentado del prisionero – te han hecho un buen trabajo mis chicos ¿No crees?

La maligna criatura podía percibir la confusión y las dudas de su prisionero. Pero sobre todo, podía percibir su desesperación, sorda, profunda, desgarrando un alma que hace sólo siete meses toda su especie creía aún indestructible. Ya no, por primera vez desde que se forjara la leyenda de los Winchester, el cazador estaba vencido.

- Escúchame Winchester – lo obligó a mirarle levantándole la cabeza con un violento tirón de cabello – obedecerás cada una de mis instrucciones o de lo contrario tu nueva familia acabará igual o peor que la anterior. ¿Has entendido?

Un reflejo de la legendaria testarudez del prisionero hizo que éste se enfrentase al autoproclamado nuevo rey del cruce "Si les pones un sólo dedo encima te juro que lo lamentarás por toda la eternidad"

- Sólo depende de ti cazador - No pudo evitar que la reputación del hombre destrozado que tenía enfrente hiciera mella en su ánimo – te dejo aquí a mis chicos un rato más para que practiquen contigo lo que harán a esa puta y su cachorro si no colaboras.

_NCIS-SN NCIS-SN NCIS-SN _

Abby volvió a aplicar ácido a la espada, tampoco reaccionó al nuevo compuesto. Era desesperante, dio un bote de frustración "no puede ser, es como si fuera mágica o algo así, no tiene sentido"

- Ella es Abby, conoce a tu padrastro – la voz de Dinozzo le hizo volver la vista hacia la puerta – Hola Abby, este es Ben.

- Hola Ben – saludó al chico de doce años que acompañaba al agente

- Quieres sabe de qué está hecha y no lo vas a conseguir, oí decir a Dean que se la había dado un ángel.

- ¿un ángel? - la muchacha miró interesada al chaval ante el resoplido de disgusto de su amigo

El niño le sonrió, "no estoy diciendo chiquilladas, puedes creerme o no pero no te estoy engañando, ¿puedo verla?" se acercó a ella y observó la espada sin tocarla. "No se parece a nada que haya visto antes" Dinozzo también observó el arma con curiosidad, la tomó en su mano "no pesa nada..." la investigadora se la quitó.

- ¿has comido algo Ben? - preguntó al chico

- No desde que llegamos mamá y yo esta mañana, pero esperaré a que el jefe de Tony termine de hablar con mi madre.

- Pues no tendrás que esperar mucho chico – El agente de más edad entró en el laboratorio acompañado de su madre y de la chica que los había recibido – Zhiva y Tony os acompañará a ti y a tu madre a tomar algo

- ¿cuándo podremos ver a Dean? - el niño pensó que no perdía nada por preguntar. En efecto, no perdía nada, pero tampoco le contestaron.

- ¿Y Dean, Gibbs? - Abby inquirió a su jefe cuando los agentes y sus custodiados se marcharon a cenar – seguro que a nadie se le ha ocurrido llevarle algo de comida o agua, ¿verdad?

- Lleva veinticuatro horas aquí, supongo que...

- ¿Supones o sabes?

- No lo se Abs

- ¿Y si nos aseguramos? - le miró esperanzada con esa ternura infantil que desarmaba a su jefe.

- Vamos – gruñó el hombre odiando sentirse tan fácilmente manipulable.

Se dirigieron a la sala de interrogatorios, McGee estaba cenando solo en su mesa, "¿qué es eso?" "Sopa agripicante y tallarines con bambú y setas, jefe" el agente tuvo la certeza de que ya había acabado de cenar "Ven y tráetelo"

El joven ni pensó en protestar cuando Leroy Jethro Gibbs da una orden, sólo hay un insensato en todo el mundo que se atreva a cuestionarla, y ese no era él. Bajaron a la sala y tras tener que identificarse ante los dos militares fuertemente armados de la puerta entraron a la misma.

- McGee, suéltale una mano para que pueda comer – el prisionero no hizo ademán de notar que estaba acompañado, seguía con la frente contra la mesa – vamos Winchester, seguro que tiene hambre, además el agente McGee puede asegurarle que la comida no está envenenada

- Le creo – la voz pareció extrañamente gorgoteante, amortiguada por la mesa. Fue cuando los tres recién llegados vieron la sangre.

Abby, ignorando todas las instrucciones dadas por el veterano sargento se arrodilló junto al prisionero y lo ayudó a incorporarse un poco "¿quién ha podido hacerte ésto?" , la paliza era tan brutal y tan evidente que el mismo Gibbs desató al rubio y ayudado por McGee lo tendieron sobre la mesa.

- ¿ya no ceno? - la pregunta, compungida tuvo la virtud de sorprender a los agentes y hacer que la investigadora esbozara una leve sonrisa preocupada.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido Winchester? - el cazador apenas podía moverse, y la sangre que manchaba sus ropas hacía que Gibbs se hiciese cábalas sobre lo que se podía ocultar tras ésta

- No es tan terrible como parece – la evaluación de su propio estado no iba dirigida a él, sino a la chica que parecía a punto de romper a llorar, trató de sentarse y sólo consiguió encogerse sobre la mesa con un gemido más avergonzado que dolorido – sólo ha sido una conversación amigable...

El forense y su ayudante entraron en la sala acompañados por el director del FBI, el doctor Mallard y Palmer incorporaron un poco al prisionero y con la ayuda de McGee le quitaron la camisa y la camiseta dejando a la vista un amasijo tal de cortes y sangre coagulada que Gibbs tuvo que sacar a la muchacha de la sala envuelta en un abrazo protector.

"Trasladémosle al depósito" pidió el forense después de un somero análisis preliminar.

- Ey Doc, no tan rápido, le aseguro que aún no me he muerto

- No si no... verás joven, no te vamos a llevar allí porque estés muerto – creyó en su deber explicar al herido, Donald Mallard – también tenemos enfermería.

- McGee ayude al doctor a llevar a Winchester al depósito, y ustedes dos – León Vance se dirigió a los soldados que presuntamente habían estado vigilando que nadie se acercara al prisionero – vengan conmigo, me tendrán que explicar cómo ha ocurrido ésto.

- Vamos Palmer, eche una mano a McGee – Mallard inspeccionó los ojos del herido, y no le gustó el resultado, parecía peor de lo que su mismo aspecto atestiguaba - ¿seguro que puede andar muchacho?

- No se preocupe Doc, soy un monstruo, y los monstruos somos duros ¿verdad director?

- Llevároslo – Vance salió de la sala seguido de los dos soldados.

Dean se bajó de la mesa titubeante, desde luego si su aspecto era espantoso su forma de moverse convenció a Ducky Mallard de que no sería capaz de dar más de unos pocos pasos así que él mismo lo sujetó por la cintura mientras McGee lo cogía del otro brazo. "No hace falta, en serio Doc" , Abby entró y sin decir ni una palabra, tomó el lugar del médico.

Diez años atrás:

_ Abby trataba de alejarse de sus asaltantes con el peso casi muerto del muchacho de casi dos metros sobre ella. El chico, semiinconsciente, apenas colaboraba mientras la sangre brotaba de una enorme brecha en la frente "nos van a coger" era lo único que su mente computaba en ese momento._

_- ¿por qué no os metéis con alguien de vuestro tamaño? - antes de que la chica pudiese ver el __rostro de su rescatador se produjo una pelea rápida que acabó con uno de los asaltantes fuera de combate y el otro en fuga - ¿Sam?_

_- Me llamo Abby, ABBY Sciuto_

_- Yo soy Dean, el hermano de eso tan largo que llevas a cuestas, Ey Sammy, no seas perezoso – y el recién llegado, más bajo, más delgado que el chico que ella sujetaba la relevó de su carga como si el chico no pesara – vamos hermanito, que tengo el coche ahí en el parking._

_Medio cargando, medio arrastrando a su hermano aquel chico se volvió en medio de la noche y le preguntó "Oye Ab, tienes quién te lleve ¿verdad?" ella negó, la verdad es que iba a pedir un taxi pero después de lo ocurrido estaba desorientada "si quieres, puedes venir con nosotros"._


	4. Piso franco

**Capítulo III**  
**"Piso franco"**

Tobías Fornell entró en tromba en la aislada oficina, en el sótano del edificio del FBI en Washington DC. Si esperaba a una especie de agente Mulder (como en la serie de televisión) se llevó una sorpresa. Salvo por la falta de ventanas y el perchero dónde estaba la americana del titular, el despacho era prácticamente igual al suyo.

- Adelante, entre sin llamar, está en su casa Fornell – dijo una voz bajo el escritorio

Tobías dio la vuelta a la mesa y se encontró al agente cortándose las uñas de los pies. "¿Agente Valley?" preguntó un tanto descolocado. La cabeza de cabello castaño se levantó encontrándose con unos risueños ojos grises que lo miraban curioso. En efecto, no tenía nada que ver con la dichosa serie.

- Llámeme Dick, y no pise ahí hasta que recoja – El agente más joven se arregló la camisa gris pero no apretó el nudo de la corbata - ¿En qué puedo ayudarle Fornell?, ¿también le estorbo aquí para su investigación?  
- Valley, ocultó información sobre los Winchester, hay quien asegura que ha destruido pruebas  
- Si eso fuera cierto, en lugar de degradado estaría en una prisión federal Fornell, no he hecho nada ilícito, si viene a regodearse de haber capturado a Dean Winchester sólo le diré que pronto descubrirá que no es una buena idea encerrar a ese hombre.  
- No he venido a eso Valley, venía por algo...  
- Oh, ya veo, ha empezado – El agente castigado a permanecer en ese despacho se retrepó en su sillón poniendo las manos detrás de la cabeza - ¿y de qué se trata? ¿desapariciones misteriosas? ¿cosas que se mueven solas? ¿bañeras llenas de piel humana?  
- ¿se está riendo de mi?  
- No Fornell, le dije que dejase en paz a Winchester, prefirió escuchar a su chica, la agente Hogdson, ¿que ha pasado? Alguna muerte a la que no encuentran sentido – afirmó de repente el atractivo agente al darse cuenta de la expresión del mayor.  
- Winchester la degolló, delante de nosotros, ayer, pero el forense asegura que lleva muerta dos meses, y que la herida que la mató se hizo post-morten Yo estaba allí Valley, vi como la mataba.  
- Eso no es todo ¿verdad?  
- ¿cómo?  
- Si ha venido es porque no se trata sólo de su forense, ha pedido segunda opinión ¿externa?  
- Aún no, pero le voy a pedir que venga conmigo a la sede del NCIS, si no trabaja para los Winchester nos ayudará a aclarar ésto. Le voy a poner a las órdenes de un colega militar.

NCIS-SN NCIS-SN NCIS-SN

- Después de lo ocurrido está claro que sabe algo que alguien quiere ocultar a toda costa – Gibbs aguardó tenso la decisión del director del NCIS, temía que después de su absurda petición lo retirase del caso – creo que deberíamos aceptar la oferta del FBI  
- Está bien Jethro, voy a confiar en su instinto, pero el que exista la posibilidad de que Winchester pueda entregar la cúpula de la organización terrorista no quiere decir que sea inocente – León Vance sacó la copia del informe forense del FBI – y después está este disparate  
- Nos repitió una y otra vez que estaba muerta señor y ahora los forenses del FBI le dan la razón, por eso se ha pedido a nuestro servicio una segunda opinión – era algo que tenía desconcertado al ex-sargento de artillería, él presenció cómo el detenido degollaba a Jackeline  
- Vamos a hacerlo como ha propuesto Gibbs, aceptaremos el piso franco del FBI y trasladaremos allí a Winchester, a la mujer y al chico. El doctor Mallard irá con vosotros, no vamos a implicar a médicos externos al servicio en ésto.  
- La señorita Sciuto viene  
- No es una agente, sargento  
- Conocía al sospechoso, son amigos, puede que nos sirva de ayuda para ganarnos su confianza – Gibbs se frotó el entrecejo en un gesto de cansancio – esto puede parecerte absurdo León, pero tengo casi la seguridad de que Winchester no es el culpable principal en todo este asunto.

El teléfono sonaba insistentemente, el director del NCIS miró con dureza a su mejor jefe de sección mientras contesta a la llamada. Colgó despacio como si no creyera lo que le habían comunicado "Han encontrado los cadáveres del subsecretario de Estado y sus escoltas en un descampado Jethro, uno de los escoltas llevaba encima un machete ensangrentado, y la sangre es de Winchester. Salgan inmediatamente y mantenme informado"

NCIS-SN NCIS-SN NCIS-SN

Dinozzo, Valley y el chico jugaban al "Need for speed, Undercover" en la Play Station que el segundo había llevado al piso franco para no aburrirse. Zhiva los observaba como si no pudiese creer lo que estaba viendo.

En la cocina, Lisa Braeden preparaba café para todos y algún sándwich esperando a que el resto de los miembros del operativo trajesen a Dean. Mientras Fornell repasaba los últimos datos del caso en la barra de la cocina.

- ¡No! ¡No! - gritó Tony cuando el "Corvette Z06" de Valley lo eliminó de la partida - ¡no es justo! ¡ya había eludido a todos los coches policiales!  
- Lo siento chico – la sonrisa de suficiencia del agente del FBI hizo reír al niño que si seguía en el juego – pero soy un crack con este video juego y al "McLaren" le tengo cierta manía.

"Que infantiles pueden llegar a ser los tíos" La ex-agente del Mosad salió al porche a recibir al resto del operativo. Mallard y Abby ayudaron a entrar al detenido que caminaba con evidente dificultad y lo acomodaron en un sillón.

- Valley – saludó Dean  
- Winchester – correspondió el otro al saludo – Me voy a quedar con las ganas de encontrarte de una pieza alguna vez.

El pecoso rió y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón con cansancio. "Esta vez estoy un poco machacado" admitió. El niño dejó de jugar y le puso la mano en la frente "Tienes fiebre" dijo muy serio.

- ¿De quién ha sido la "genial" idea de traernos a todos aquí? - un atisbo de la antigua ironía del cazador hizo comprender a Valley que ocurría algo grave.

El agente del FBI se hizo cargo enseguida de la situación, aunque no pensó que fuera desesperada, quizás porque contaba con el cazador que no había sido detenido, contaba con que Sam Winchester no podía estar muy lejos, y confiaba ciegamente en la competencia del cazador que faltaba.

El doctor ordenó que el prisionero descansara. Utilizaron la habitación de interrogatorios para poner una pequeña cama y un sillón. No tenía ventanas y podrían vigilarlo a través del espejo de seguridad.

Gibbs estableció los turnos de vigilancia y Fornell tras intercambiar información con su colega se marchó dejando allí a Valley como representante del FBI en la operación conjunta.

- ¡Eh!, McDespistado, tómate un café conmigo – Dinozzo estaba nervioso y no porque primero Valley y después el chico lo hubiesen humillado con la Play, su instinto le decía que allí no estaban a salvo precisamente – ten, leche y mucha azúcar

El agente más joven tomó la taza con recelo. No es que se llevara mal con su compañero, sino que éste no solía tener muchos miramientos a la hora de gastar bromas. Fue solo un segundo Tony tenía esa expresión concentrada que solía ser precursora de problemas.

- ¿Sabes? Empiezo a creer que Dean Winchester no es el malo de esta película – comentó el agente mientras observaba el exterior de la vivienda inusualmente serio.  
- Todo lo acusa, lo viste matar a Jackie  
- Tú también tienes tus dudas ¿verdad McListillo?

Timothy McGee rodó los ojos ante el peculiar sentido del humor de su amigo. Pero era cierto, Abby consideraba a aquél hombre algo así como un superhéroe y el joven agente tenía en alta consideración las opiniones de la investigadora. "Abby dice que la ayudó una vez"

Valley se tumbó con un quejido en el sofá dejando colgar los pies del reposa-brazos "Me hago viejo para esto" gruñó "¡Eh! Chicos, voy a echarme un rato hasta que sea mi turno, no arméis jaleo" les dijo a los dos agentes que no podían apartar los ojos de los calcetines turquesa con dinosaurios morados que llevaba puestos el agente del FBI.

NCIS-SN NCIS-SN NCIS-SN

"Ducky" y Jethro estaban en la habitación adyacente a la sala de interrogatorios, controlando lo que ocurría en la misma a través de la webcam que había colocado McGee.

- Es increíble lo que aguanta ese tipo Jethro, el trabajo que le han hecho tendría a otro en coma o loco de dolor, y no se han limitado a rajarlo sistemáticamente...  
- ¿Quién crees que puede haber sido?  
- Ni idea ¿dices que han encontrado el arma?  
- Un machete – Mallard se mordió los labios en un gesto preocupado - ¿crees que trataban de sacarle información  
- Jethro, esas heridas buscan hacer el máximo daño posible sin alcanzar ningún punto vital, y lo otro, es humillar salvajemente, someter ¿entiendes?, creo que pretendían algo más que sacarle información.  
- Me dijo que todos corríamos peligro, que al detenerle habíamos mostrado a sus enemigos dónde estaba y que a ellos les importaba "una mierda", palabras textuales, llevarse por delante a cinco o a cincuenta para conseguir sus objetivos – el veterano agente del NCIS echó un nuevo vistazo a la pantalla del ordenador – Ducky ¿es una locura pensar que esté diciendo la verdad?  
- Amigo mío, si eso es lo que te dice tu instinto – el forense se quitó las gafas para limpiarlas – creo que deberías hacerle caso, tu instinto se equivoca pocas veces.

NCIS-SN NCIS-SN NCIS-SN

Lisa colocó el paño de agua fría sobre la frente del rubio, poniendo la palma de su mano izquierda sobre la palma de la mano derecha del cazador, que la agente que los vigilaba había esposado al cabecero de la cama. "Lo siento" dijo Dean casi inaudiblemente "siento haberos metido en ésto a Ben y a ti"

Ella le sonrió con confianza "Estoy aquí porque quiero" y él le acarició la cara con la mano libre "mereces a alguien mejor que yo". Zhiva resopló ante el cariz que iba tomando la conversación. "No hay nadie mejor que tú". La mujer lo besó fugazmente "voy a traerte un poco de agua"

- ¿Así es como la manipulas? ¿Haciéndole creer que eres un mártir? - la agente David se acercó a la cama, no le impresionaba nada el prisionero, ni sus impresionantes ojos de larguísimas pestañas, ni su impresionante rostro perfecto, ni siquiera las pequitas que moteaban la cara bajo el impresionante verde de su mirada y sobre la nariz... "Debo estar cansada"  
- Por supuesto agente, verá, voy por ahí dejando que la gente convierta mi cuerpo en carne para barbacoa con el único fin de dar pena a mi chica, me has calado – era tan patente la burla en la voz del herido que Zhiva salió del dormitorio quedándose de guardia en la puerta ante la sorpresa de Tim y Tony.

NCIS-SN NCIS-SN NCIS-SN

- Vete a dormir Lisa, vamos, estoy bien – el cazador trataba de convencer a la muchacha, eran casi las dos de la mañana y ahora le tocaba el turno de vigilancia a Valley – ve con Ben y con Abby y descansa que es tarde.  
- Sólo si me prometes que tú también vas a descansar – la fiebre había bajado algo y era cierto que estaba cansada.  
- Te lo prometo, venga, ve a dormir un poco – ella lo besó en la frente reacia a dejarlo allí – estaré bien, en serio.  
- Vamos Lisa, me ocuparé de que descanse – Valley acompañó a la mujer fuera de la habitación – no te preocupes, yo me encargo.

Al llegar a la habitación se dieron cuenta de que la muchacha se había quedado sin sitio, así que el solícito agente le dio una almohada de repuesto para que se acostara junto a su hijo. "Gracias Dick" le dijo agradecida y no sólo por la almohada. El Agente volvió a su puesto y resopló fastidiado "No tiene remedio". Dónde tenía que estar el cazador sólo habían unas esposas colgando del cabecero de la cama.

Era imposible que estuviese muy lejos "Oh no, mi Sebring", salió corriendo temiéndose que el incorregible rubio le hiciese un puente a su coche. El sargento Gibbs apuntaba al cazador con su arma, no le había visto, quizás pudiera dejarlo fuera de combate sin correr muchos riesgos. Pero fue el mismo fugitivo quien echó por tierra su absurdo plan.

- He sido rápido ¿verdad Valley? - dijo el pecoso con sorna, pero dándole a entender que no le dejaría arruinar su carrera por él.  
- Has hecho una estupidez Winchester  
- Está bien, me rindo por esta noche – el agente del FBI lo esposó molesto – vamos Dick, no te cabrees, no hace falta ser tan rudo.  
- ¡Jefe! - Dinozzo salía a la carrera de la casa con la camisa a medio poner y poniéndose los zapatos - ¡Jefe! ¡Winchester no...! Ya nada – guardó su arma y se llevó al cazador dentro otra vez.  
- ¿Cómo ha escapado, Valley? - El ex-sargento sabía usar su aire intimidatorio, el castaño podía dar fe de ello.  
- No lo se, salí apenas unos segundos de la habitación y al volver había desaparecido, es bastante escurridizo – el agente del FBI notó con nerviosismo la desconfianza del otro  
- Le cae bien, ¿no es cierto?  
- ¿Qué quiere decir?  
- Fornell me advirtió sobre usted Valley. Me dijo que acaba de volver de una suspensión en sus funciones por entorpecer la búsqueda de los Winchester.  
- Su amigo me tiene enfilado entre ceja y ceja, Gibbs. Yo soy un profesional que sabe cómo debe hacer su trabajo – Dick Valley volvió a la casa visiblemente enfadado.  
- Pero no lo has negado – musitó el sargento para sí entrando a su vez en el piso franco.


	5. Creer lo increíble

**Capítulo IV**

"**Creer lo increíble"**

- No Dean, no me voy a ir a dormir, me quedo aquí contigo – Lisa se había recogido el largo cabello negro en una cola, ni siquiera había llegado a acostarse cuando vio al tal Dinozzo meter al cazador esposado en la habitación – Agente, no es necesario que le mantenga las manos esposadas a la espalda.

- Lisa, por favor – el cazador se había vuelto rojo ante la forma en que su novia abordó al agente del NCIS

Dinozzo no le hizo caso. La mujer ignoró las quejas del herido y trató de bajarle la fiebre que rondaba ya los cuarenta grados. Afortunadamente aún no deliraba, porque estaba despierto, ¿o sí estaba delirando?

- Te mereces a alguien mejor que yo, alguien como el idiota ese de la puerta, o como Valley, Dick es un gran tío ¿sabes? - hablaba sin parar, con la idea fija de que no era lo bastante bueno para ella y para el niño y ofreciendo un montón de disparatadas alternativas – el doctor no, porque aunque es un gran tío no es tu tipo, y el McGee ese es muy joven, aunque parece buena gente, creo que el mejor es Gibbs, tiene experiencia y sí parece capacitado para protegerte, aunque es un poco mayor, pero le gustan los críos...

La fiebre, en lugar de bajar fue en aumento, para cuando tocó el turno de Tony había llegado a unos preocupantes cuarenta y un grados. Lisa pidió al agente del NCIS que llenase la bañera del apartamento con agua fría "no va a intentar escapar así", pero como no hacían ni dos horas que el prisionero había tratado de huir, el militar no se fiaba.

- Yo lo haré Lisa, tranquila – Dick Valley aún no había ido a descansar, también empezaba a mosquearle el cariz que tomaban las heridas del cazador.

Mientras preparaba la bañera se preguntaba qué esperaba el otro Winchester para sacar a su hermano de allí. Ayudó a Dinozzo a llevar el herido al baño. Ya no tenía ninguna duda de que estaba delirando, el afán por buscar un sustituto que cuidara de Lisa se había cambiado por una angustiosa disculpa, una penosa súplica "Fracasé Sammy, lo siento, te fallé..."

Entre los dos agentes lo metieron en la bañera y por un segundo pareció que sabía dónde estaba "Está fría" gruñó, para confirmar a los agentes y a la mujer que seguía inconsciente "No es nada Sammy, no se lo digas a papá"

- Parece que tiene algo pendiente con el Sam ese – Tony comenzaba a estar intrigado por las entrecortadas frases que escapaban en los delirios del cazador.

- Sam era su hermano – aclaró la mujer acariciando el rostro descompuesto del hombre de la bañera.

- ¿Era? - La noticia noqueó al agente del FBI - ¿Sam ha muerto?

- Si, hace casi siete meses

Dinozzo confirmó así lo que la extraña actitud de Valley le había hecho sospechar. "Has trabajado antes con los Winchester, ¿no es cierto?" sacó su reglamentaria y apuntó con ella al castaño. El del FBI se pasó una mano por los ojos, trató de asimilar la noticia "¡Oh! ¡Mierda! No esperaba ésto". Sam Winchester se le había antojado indestructible, tan fuerte, tan inteligente, tan competente, era un chaval extraordinario. Era una aberración pensar que había muerto. Levantó la cabeza y vio el arma que le apuntaba "Guarda eso Dinozzo, no seas imbécil"

- Te estoy arrestando Valley

El del FBI hizo un barrido con la pierna derecha derribando a Tony y arrebatándole el arma en el mismo movimiento. "Déjese de estupideces agente"

- Usted también Valley – la voz del veterano agente del NCIS rebosaba autoridad – quiero que me cuente cómo, cuándo y dónde conoció a los Winchester, "Duck" ¿te quedas?, Dinozzo ayúdales.

- Pero jefe - "Uf" la mirada helada de su superior amenazaba collejas.

_NCIS-SN NCIS-SN NCIS-SN_

_- Sólo hay una plaza y Abby y yo somos los finalistas – el altísimo muchacho recogió su ropa y la de su hermano mientras la muchacha seguía en el baño - ¿quieres guardar eso Dean? La vas a asustar._

_- Échame una mano, haz algo útil en lugar de hurgar en mi ropa – el pecoso pasaba un paño engrasado por el cañón de una escopeta recortada. Sobre la cama, un auténtico arsenal aguardaba la revisión sistemática que el joven realizaba cada vez que se alojaban en algún sitio._

_- Dean, ella no sabe a qué te dedicas, se asustará..._

_- Tú también te dedicas a ésto – levantó la mirada y se encontró con el bufido enfadado de su hermano "Mierda, no ha cambiado de opinión" - No vas a poder llevar una vida de estudio y romances de biblioteca, Sammy, no somos como los demás, lo sabes_

_- Al menos voy a intentarlo, estudiaré, trabajaré en algo más seguro que jugarse la cabeza en cada caso – El castaño cogió el revólver nacarado de su hermano y comenzó a limpiar el cañón por dentro – lo único que voy a echar de menos... creo que no voy a echar nada de menos_

_Su hermano le arrebató el revólver de las manos y lo guardó junto a las otras armas "La beca se la va a llevar ella, es más inteligente que tú" gruñó infantilmente._

_- Tengo tres entrevistas más si esta no sale bien, una en Princeton, otra en Yale y otra en UCLA, una de ellas me cogerá Dean, aquí soy el segundo finalista, en las demás no habrá nadie por delante._

_El mayor de los Winchester salió del apartamento dando un portazo cuando Abby se reunía con ellos "¿Qué le pasa ?¿está enfadado?" el chico más alto le quitó importancia "Es un cabezota de mucho cuidado"_

_NCIS-SN NCIS-SN NCIS-SN _

" No puedo dejarte ir" Dean Winchester al fin pareció quedarse dormido. Mallard le había administrado un fuerte sedante mezclado con un antipirético y parecía hacer efecto. Una de las manos del cazador se aferraba con fuerza a la camisa de la joven que parecía agotada.

- Dormirá unas horas señora – el doctor dio a Lisa un somnífero suave – descanse usted también

- Gracias doctor – la morena muchacha dio un beso al médico en la mejilla y le sonrió agradecida

Era el turno de McGee, Dinozzo le comentó irónico que a él le iba a tocar el turno más tranquilo, Valley y Gibbs seguían encerrados en la cocina, a veces se escuchaba su conversación subir de tono, pero sólo unos segundos.

- ¿No te vas Tony?

- No tengo sueño, además así te entretengo un rato McAburrido

- Como quieras, tiene pinta de que no va a despertar en un buen rato ¿no? Creo que Gibbs está algo raro

- Es por Valley, al parecer es cómplice de Winchester

- No lo creo, creo que es más bien por lo de la autopsia de Jackie

- Por ahí si que no entro, ¡esto no puede estar convirtiéndose en una película de zombis!

- Pues parece ser que la del subsecretario de Estado fecha su muerte hace dos semanas...

"¡¿En serio piensa que voy a creer eso? ¡¿Estás loco Valley?" La brusca salida de un desquiciado Gibbs de la cocina seguido de un tranquilo y comprensivo Valley, llamó la atención de ambos agentes. Dick sabía que la naturaleza de lo que había contado al marine era tan inverosímil que sólo las pruebas impedían al desconcertado sargento mandarle al manicomio de cabeza.

- ¿Cree que podría inventarme algo así?

- No – Leroy Jethro Gibbs se encontró cara a cara con una increíble realidad afrontándola como todas las personas de bien que habían llegado a conocer el trabajo de los Winchester anteriormente – Aquí estamos expuestos entonces.

- Jefe – Tim y Tony estaban muy pendientes de sus palabras

- Ahora no Dinozzo, tengo que pensar.

_NCIS-SN NCIS-SN NCIS-SN_

Dean Winchester estaba agotado física y mentalmente, sentado en un sillón de la sala de estar aguardaba sin mostrar ningún interés por lo que el veterano marine quería discutir con él. Había sido una noche espantosa y sabía que había hablado en sueños, lo que lo avergonzaba demasiado.

Miró a Valley confundido "¿qué queréis ahora?". El del FBI sentado en una silla y con los codos en las rodillas se encogió de hombros. El demacrado rubio suspiró, echó un vistazo rápido a los otros agentes el "listillo", la "maciza" y el "novato" parecía una mala serie policíaca

- Ahora me creen – se presionó el puente de la nariz en un intento de centrarse – Vale, pues lo arreglo, ahora les va a costar más trabajo creerme. Su director es un demonio, y no uno cualquiera, es el nuevo rey del cruce y es de los más poderosos que me he echado a la cara.

- Mierda, estaba seguro – Todos miraron a Valley que parecía nervioso – ¿la de Cícero era de ese nivel?

- La de Cícero era una novata Dick, un bebé comparado con éste

- ¿Soy la única que cree que nos está tomando el pelo? - Zhiva no pudo callar más - ¿Demonios? ¿En serio? ¿Y podemos atraparlos con un dibujo en el techo?¿Por qué no echarles agua bendita?

- Con otro funcionaría el agua, con éste no – sonrió el cazador con el tono de quien explica algo que conoce muy bien – al nivel de éste el agua bendita sólo le haría cosquillas. Una vez esté encerrado en la llave de Salomón podré matarlo con la espada.

- ¿Matarlo? - protestó Gibbs – está poseído ¿no es cierto? Si lo matas, matarás también a León Vance y él es inocente.

- Posiblemente ya esté muerto

- Pero aún puede estar vivo, tiene familia Winchester, una esposa y dos hijas, más pequeñas que ese crío que proteges. ¿No hay forma de salvarlo?

El cazador se echó atrás en el sillón como si se sintiese acosado por los presentes, sabía que ese tipo de demonios no dejaban con vida a los pobres desgraciados que poseían, no se permitían el lujo de dejar atrás posibles fuentes de información. Pero ¡qué demonios! Hecho una mierda o como estuviera seguía siendo Dean Winchester y si existía la posibilidad de poder salvar una vida, por Dios que haría todo lo humanamente posible.

- Si logramos atraparlo, un exorcismo podría sacar el demonio del cuerpo de vuestro jefe. Aunque no creo que sirva de mucho.

- ¿qué pasará con el demonio? - Zhiva estaba empezando a creer también

- Volverá al infierno hasta que reúna poder para volver o hasta que alguien más poderoso lo envíe de vuelta.

- ¿Solo la espada lo mataría definitivamente? - Dinozzo le observaba con un nuevo respeto

- Sí, sólo. Tengo otras armas que supuestamente también tendrían el mismo resultado pero ahora no podría hacerme con ellas. Por lo menos no a tiempo.


	6. Puedo darte lo que quieres

**Capítulo V**

"**Puedo darte lo que quieres"**

La oportunidad de cazar al demonio se presentó antes de lo esperado. Dean ni siquiera tuvo que llamar a Bobby para que le pasara un exorcismo decente, pues era incapaz de recordar alguno completamente. Valley había hecho sus deberes, el agente había reunido en un diario todo lo que creía que podía servirle contra el tipo de criaturas a que se enfrentaban los cazadores. El rubio tomó la abultada agenda con una sonrisa valorativa, "llevo toda mi vida en ésto y nunca se me ocurrió hacer uno yo" musitó tristemente, ¿para qué?, tenía el de su padre y tenía a Sam que era como una enciclopedia andante ("No, ya no")

El director de NCIS acompañado de una escolta formada por dos jóvenes soldados, se presentó en el piso franco ante la llamada del sargento que afirmaba que el prisionero iba a entregar a "sus jefes".

No es que el demonio no hubiese oído hablar de los Winchester, ¿quién en el infierno no había oído hablar del maldito par de cazadores?, quizás por ello, y porque todos sabían que el inteligente, el poderoso... era el otro hermano, entró sin precauciones en la sala de estar correspondiendo a la sonrisa irónica con que el cazador le obsequió a él y a sus acompañantes.

En el centro de la sala se dio cuenta del error cometido "¿Qué crees que vas a conseguir con ésto Winchester?". El rubio, con un bote de sal en la mano entró en el área, convertida en jaula para demonios por el dibujo del techo, rodeándose a sí mismo en una circunferencia de sal.

Gibbs, David y Valley hicieron otro tanto, los demás habían marchado a la casa de Gibbs. El cazador no quería daños colaterales en esa batalla.

- Gibbs, ¿me puede decir que está pasando aquí? - dijo Vance aunque estaba claro que no iba a engañar al veterano sargento

- Explíquemelo usted señor – Jethro se comportaba como si tuviese la situación totalmente controlada.

El demonio se supo atrapado, supo que lo iban a destruir, había perdido. Pero antes de desaparecer haría lo que hacen los demonios, por gusto, porque sí, porque no había una criatura infernal que no se alimentase de la miseria humana.

- ¿Esto es todo cazador? Pues no veo tu famosa espada angelical, ¿con qué vas a matarme? - se dirigió al más débil, al más roto por dentro de los presentes, puede que muriese o que volviese al infierno pero aquello iba a ser divertido al menos durante un rato.

- No voy a matarte, voy a enviarte de vuelta a dónde perteneces – sus aliados sacaron sus copias del exorcismo que iban a utilizar mientras los tres demonios rodeaban al cazador dentro de su protección de sal.

- Maldito estúpido, ¿crees realmente que enviarme abajo te sería útil de algún modo?, soy el nuevo rey del cruce Dean, podrías utilizarme, podríamos llegar a un acuerdo – Valley comenzó a sentir miedo cuando comprendió por dónde quería ir el demonio, miró a su amigo que sujetaba el bote de sal como si fuese un salvavidas – Puedo traerte a Sam, podrías recuperar a tu hermano

El cazador miró con una dureza inconmovible al demonio y sin permitirle decir algo más comenzó a recitar:

_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus,  
omnis satánica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii,  
omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo perditionis venenum propinare  
Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis.  
Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge,invocato a nobis sancto et terribili Nomine Iesu,  
quem inferi tremunt. Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. _

- ¡Vale!, ¡vale!, ¡no tan rápido cazador! Aguarda, tienes razón no puedo sacarlo del hoyo porque ya no está allí – Dijo a toda velocidad el demonio haciendo que el cazador dudara y le demostrara que en efecto seguía teniendo un punto débil cuando se trataba de su hermano.

- Dean, no le escuches, sólo quiere confundirte – Valley era el único de los agentes que podía ver que la jugada del demonio iba ganando enteros

- Estás mintiendo maldito hijo de perra – pero todos los presentes podían ver la necesidad de creer que el demonio no mentía.

- Sabes que ya no está en esa prisión, vamos ¿No me digas que no has recibido ninguna visita? Lleva meses cazando – si había una cosa que le gustara más que machacar psicológicamente a alguien con una mentira, era hacer eso mismo con la cruda verdad.

- Eso no es cierto, si estuviera vivo lo último que haría sería cazar de nuevo, alguien lo habría visto y me lo habría dicho – eran argumentos para sí mismo, no para un demonio que podía percibir con gran satisfacción toda la angustia y desesperación que arrastraba el cazador consigo.

- ¿Con alguien te refieres a tu padre postizo? ¿no has pensado que quizás no ha querido contártelo por algún motivo?

- ¡Cállate hijo de la gran puta!

- Al final se han desecho de ti, han conseguido lo que querían, deshacerse de la basura, del fracasado, del eslabón débil.

A esas alturas el cazador había olvidado porqué estaba allí perdido en el torbellino de culpa y miseria que lo ahogaba. O eso pensó el demonio.

- ¿Sabes? Nada me gustaría más en éste mundo que lo que dices fuera cierto – levantó la cabeza pálido pero decidido, exhausto pero firme - _Regna terræ, cantáte Deo, psállite Dómino,  
qui véhitur per cælus, cælos antíquos! Ecce, edit vocem suam, "Agnóscite poténtiam Dei!"  
majéstas ejus, et poténtia ejus in núbibus. Timéndus est Deus e sancto suo, ipse poténtiam dat et _

Tenía que cambiar de táctica, el ataque Psicológico no había funcionado

_Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos. _

Cogió a uno de sus subordinados y lo obligó a salir del cuerpo del soldado que poseía. El chico, de apenas veinte años, sólo pudo mirar aterrorizado alrededor mientras el humo que salió de su cuerpo se arremolinaba en el techo dentro del dibujo que lo atrapaba._  
Ut inimicos sanctae Ecclesiae humiliare digneris, te rogamus, audi nos.  
Dominicos sanctae ecclesiae te rogamus audi nos._

- Suéltalo – Intervino Valley para dar tiempo al cazador a terminar el ritual_  
Terribilis Deus de sanctuario suo Deus Israhel ipse. _

- ¿Hablamos de ese trato Winchester o desnuco al chico?

- Te estás poniendo muy cansino – el cazador paró un segundo – dispara

- ¿Tú por él?

_Deus Israhel ipse. dabit virtutem, _

El cazador miró al chico que trataba con todas sus fuerzas de separar los dedos que atenazaban su garganta. El soldado se había hecho pis encima. Suspiró fastidiado esperando que alguno de los otros fuese capaz de terminar el ritual, esperando que Valley fuese capaz. Cruzó la mirada con el agente del FBI.

- No lo hagas Dean, no es sólo la vida de ese chico la que está en juego – pero la expresión de su amigo le decía que estaba preparado.

- ¿Cómo se que si acepto les dejarás ir a todos sin ningún daño?

El demonio no podía creer su buena suerte, era cierto lo que se decía del cazador, la leyenda sobre la capacidad de sacrificio de los Winchester estaba más que fundada.

- Es un trato, ¿qué clase de rey del cruce sería si no cumpliera mis tratos

- Es un trato – repitió el rubio poniendo un pie fuera de la protección de sal – suéltale

- Has tenido mucha suerte chaval – el cuerpo de León Vance soltó al muchacho y Dean lo mandó de un empujón fuera del alcance de los demonios – Tú y yo Winchester

El poderoso demonio cogió al cazador indefenso por las solapas de la chaqueta creyendo que al fin había conseguido vencer, no se le ocurrió pensar que el herido no estaba solo._  
et fortitudinem plebi suae, benedictus Deus. Gloria Patri._ Terminó Valley.

Los dos demonios que quedaban dentro de los cuerpos poseídos los abandonaron entre gritos de agonía proyectándose al techo dónde en medio de fogonazos y pequeñas explosiones desaparecieron como si nunca hubiesen existido.

El cuerpo de Vance cayó sobre Dean que apenas pudo acompañar su caída al suelo. Los tres agentes de la ley y el soldado liberado en primer lugar trataron de socorrer a los tres hombres que habían caído derribados con el final del exorcismo.

- Creo que aún sigue vivo – musitó el pecoso semi-aplastado por el peso del director - ¿alguien me lo quita de encima?.

_NCIS-SN NCIS-SN NCIS-SN_

_La chica de pelo negro y ropa tétrica cantaba a duo con Dean "Killing yourself to live". Sam hizo ademán de quitar la cinta de Black Sabbath._

_- Si tocas la radio te corto los dedos renacuajo_

_- Tío, eres insufrible._

_- Sam, no seas aguafiestas – terció Abby – seguro que te la sabes_

_El chico se enfurruñó en su asiento, llevaban dos horas escuchando la maldita cinta, estaba harto, no se había imaginado que su hermano se llevaría tan bien con una persona tan inteligente (aunque algo rarita) como esa muchacha, pero es que al rubio le hablabas de rock, y ni te imaginabas por dónde te podía salir. _

"_Well people look and people stare  
Well I don't think that I even care  
You work your life away and what do they give?  
You're only killing yourself to live  
Killing yourself to live  
Killing yourself to live"_

_No es que le disgustara oír a Dean cantar, su hermano cantaba bien, incluso le gustaba más que la voz de Ozzy Osbourne. Pero dos horas seguidas..._

_"Just take a look around you what do you see  
Pain, suffering, and misery  
It's not the way that the world was meant  
It's a pity you don't understand  
Killing yourself to live  
Killing yourself to live"_

_Y la peor esa puta canción, porque él se sentía tal y como esa estúpida letra repetía una y otra vez, y el que su hermano la cantara como si formara parte de sí mismo le cabreaba._

_I'm telling you  
Believe in me  
Nobody else will tell you  
Open your eyes  
And see the lies, oh yeah_

_- Dejadlo ya, de veras Dean, me duele la cabeza._

_- En la guantera hay aspirinas y tapones para los oídos._

_You think I'm crazy and baby  
I know that it's true  
Before that you know it I think  
That you'll go crazy too_

__

I don't know if I'm up or down  
Whether black is white or blue is brown  
The colors of my life are all different somehow  
Little boy blue's a big girl now

_So you think it's me who's strange  
But you've never had to make the change  
Never give your trust away  
You'll end up paying till your dying day _

_- que esperanzador... - gruñó por última vez_

_- Vale, está bien, pararemos unos minutos, ahí delante hay un bar de carretera, tomamos algo y descansamos un rato ¿te parece bien Ab? - el rubio pasó olímpicamente de su hermano_

_- Vale _

_Los dejó junto a la puerta del establecimiento "Samanta, no hagas ojitos con ningún chico malo que no estás sola, en cuanto busque un buen sitio para esta preciosidad estoy con vosotros" Su hermano, con un "Y encima te creerás gracioso" entró en el local seguido de Abby._


	7. No podemos dejarte ir sin más

**Capítulo VI**

"**No podemos dejarte ir sin más"**

Tobías Fornell no podía creer lo que su homólogo del NCIS le estaba comunicando. "¿Cómo que vais a ofrecer a Dean Winchester un trato? ¿León se ha vuelto loco?"

- No, no se ha vuelto loco Tobías, hemos descubierto ciertas cosas que hacen conveniente dejar libre a Winchester.

- ¿Qué cosas?

- No tengo autorización para hablar de ello

Gibbs y su disciplina militar. El agente del FBI miró de reojo a su subalterno que aguardaba sus indicaciones recostado en la pared con cara de aburrimiento. No le había contado gran cosa, Valley no le caía bien, y al parecer el cariño era mutuo.

- No tienes autorización para ello y sin embargo nos pedís que uno de nuestros agentes, concretamente él, os preste apoyo.

- ¿Y bien?

- No es de fiar Jethro, tiene unas ideas un tanto fantásticas sobre los Winchester.

- ¿Eso significa que nos lo podemos quedar un tiempo?

- Valley, seguirá a las órdenes del agente Gibbs hasta nuevo aviso ¿algún inconveniente? - se dirigió hacia el castaño que se separó de la pared

- Soy un mandado. ¿que inconveniente iba a tener?

- Si tienes algún problema con él...

- Gracias Tobías.

Acompañó a su amigo hasta el coche "¿Dónde lo tenéis?", no respondió, sonrió y se despidió del agente. No le iba a decir que tenía al terrorista más buscado en los últimos meses en su casa, cómodamente instalado.

_NCIS-SN NCIS-SN NCIS-SN_

- Vamos muchacho, si me cuentas algo es posible que te sientas mejor - "Ducky" Mallard acabó de hacer la cura de los cortes que el cazador tenía por todo el cuerpo – Ya puedes vestirte.

Dean Winchester se subió el pantalón y trabajosamente se colocó una camiseta que Gibbs le había prestado. Era cierto que no estaba ni en la sede del NCIS, ni encerrado en la cárcel, pero el rubio no llevaba muy bien lo de sentirse atrapado.

- ¿Quiere psicoanalizarme Doc? - la mirada del joven le resultó familiar al forense y a la vez jamás había visto tanto vacío en unos ojos - ¿Es loquero o algo así?

- No muchacho, es sólo una afición que tengo, soy bueno escuchando.

- Quizás, Doc, pero yo no soy bueno hablando – se tambaleó casi imperceptiblemente al levantarse y dar por terminado el intento del intrigado doctor.

No estaba sólo, el tal Dinozzo y la muchacha, Zhiva, los acompañaban a Lisa, a Ben y a él. La agente, al parecer también había cambiado de opinión, "cosas de sacarle el demonio de adentro a tu jefe". Cuando vio que se tambaleaba se apresuró a ofrecerle ayuda, si se hubiese tratado del otro agente posiblemente lo habría mandado a tomar "por dónde amargan los pepinos" pero con una mujer no iba a ser tan desagradable.

- No te molestes ricura, puedo solo – sin embargo no sería Dean Winchester si no se hiciese el duro.

- No es molestia – la joven le sonrió por primera vez, tenia una bonita sonrisa, incluso parecía más guapa – es una forma de disculparme

- ¿Disculparse? - preguntó sorprendido - ¿porqué tendría que disculparse?

- Bueno, ya sabes Winchester, por no dejarte ir después de lo que has hecho – Intervino Dinozzo.

- Tampoco me habéis encerrado en el último agujero del mundo. Esto es mejor que la cárcel – dijo dejándose caer con un quejido en el cómodo sillón del salón - ¿y mi familia?

- Fueron con Abby a comprar algo para el almuerzo, ¿de verdad sois viejos conocidos? - Tony sonrió - ¿y ya era así de rarita?

- ¿rarita? - al cazador, la muchacha le parecía una persona de lo más normal, claro que su concepto de lo raro y lo normal no era el mismo que el del agente del NCIS

- Sí, ya sabes

- Pues no, no se – dijo mirando al descolocado agente como si el raro fuera él haciendo que Zhiva y Ducky se riesen a costa del otro y consiguiendo irritarlo.

_NCIS-SN NCIS-SN NCIS-SN_

McGee, Valley, Gibbs y el director volvieron a repasar la película del ataque al centro logístico de la Armada en la que aparecía Winchester. Ahora sabían lo que tenían que buscar, ampliaron las imágenes, centrándose en los rostros de los soldados y de los empleados civiles del almacén que salían del mismo.

Eran auténticas máscaras de odio, no se trataba de gente asustada huyendo del fuego, se trataba de gente, con los ojos inyectados en sangre y muecas bestiales que se abalanzaban intentando llegar al cazador para inyectarle algo.

León Vance se pasó la mano por la cara como si de pronto recordara algo que no le gustaba en absoluto. "Se lo que había en ese almacén"

- El cargamento de vacunas para enviar a África – dijo Timothy

- Era un virus, quedan varias cajas aún, en Baltimore, en un almacén propiedad del FBI, cerca del Fuerte McHenry – El director ya no tenía duda sobre lo que el cazador había hecho, el demonio, al poseerlo no había bloqueado su mente pues no tenía intención de dejarle sobrevivir, así que recordaba cosas que sólo la nefasta criatura sabía, y ahora sabía él – Dios, Gibbs, ese muchacho no ha salvado sólo mi vida, nos ha salvado a todos. Ese virus es letal y muy contagioso. Tenemos que destruir las últimas cajas.

- ¿Se encuentra bien director? - McGee se inclinó preocupado sobre Vance.

- ¿Cómo se puede asimilar que algo tan monstruoso existe? ¿Cómo se afronta que se introduzca dentro de uno y te obligue a torturar y a matar? - León miró a Gibbs como si creyera que éste tenía la respuesta.

- Hable con Winchester, León, es el único de nosotros que puede entenderlo plenamente

_NCIS-SN NCIS-SN NCIS-SN_

- Tenéis que iros, Ben y tú, volver a Cícero – le dijo en voz baja a la mujer sentada en el respaldo del sillón.

- Ni lo sueñes, no vamos a abandonarte – respondió la mujer en el mismo tono

- No se trata de abandonarme Lisa, ¿y si vuelve? ¿y si no puedo protegeros?

- Olvídalo Dean, no te vamos a dejar, estamos juntos a las duras y a las maduras – no podía soportar esa mirada suplicante así que lo besó en los ojos – todo saldrá bien

- Vale, de acuerdo – pero no podía estar de acuerdo, porque aunque hacían siete meses que la vida de cazador quedara sepultada en el jodido hoyo con su hermano, su instinto no lo estaba, y ahora le gritaba que sus problemas no sólo no se habían acabado cuando expulsaron los demonios, muy al contrario "cómo odio tener este puto sentido arácnido" - pero necesito que volváis a casa, necesito comprobar una cosa antes de volver y no quiero que estén en medio. Yo, me conoces, es sólo que siento que, que creo que hay algo que no está bien.

Le acarició la cabeza, no hacía ni veinticuatro horas que estaba delirando por la fiebre, esa mañana se había enfrentado a un demonio y su preocupación eran ellos. Cómo podía pensar que no era lo bastante bueno para ella. Se inclinó besándole la frente "Te quiero, confío en ti", levantó la mirada "No te atrevas a decir que no lo mereces Dean, no te atrevas". Apoyó su cabeza en el regazo de ella "Si estoy vivo es por ti"

Vance, Gibbs, Valley y McGee entraron en la casa haciendo que todos se reuniesen en el salón dónde Winchester aún intentaba convencer a su mujer para que volviese a su casa. El cazador supo que su instinto no le había engañado, que aún no se había acabado su participación en aquel asunto.

- Esto es embarazoso – fue lo primero que dijo Vance – debería de agradecerte que salvara mi vida y la de esos muchachos permitiéndote volver a tu casa con tu familia y sin embargo ahora no podemos dejarte ir sin más.

- ¿No creen que ya ha hecho suficiente? - Lisa se plantó frente a todos y el niño se unió a su madre - ¿qué les pasa? ¿qué es lo que quieren ahora de él?

- Lisa – y la guapa mujer al ver que el que tomaba la palabra era Valley tuvo un mal presentimiento – Lisa, si no fuera la única opción que tenemos ni le plantearíamos ésto.

- Mal rollo Dick – musitó el cazador

- Mal rollo Dean, creemos que se trata del virus del que hablaste esta mañana

- Estaba convencido de que lo habíamos destruido – maldita sea, no habían puesto en juego el alma de Bobby para que aún quedase virus por ahí perdido – ¿tenéis idea de cuánto y dónde?

- Dos cajas, veinte-mil dosis en un almacén junto al Fuerte McHenry – explicó el del FBI – el director recuerda cosas

- lo siento – sonó como un "te acompaño en el sentimiento"

- Me siento como si... ¡Oh, Dios! - el director de la compañía estaba abrumado, no era capaz de expresar con palabras las atrocidades que el monstruo que lo había poseído, no había ocultado – es como si yo...

- Es sólo una ilusión ¿León? - el cazador se levantó del sillón y se encaró con el hombre que había ordenado que lo rajaran y golpearan durante horas – no hubiese podido hacer nada – Le puso una mano en el hombro y le miró a los ojos – se lo aseguro, usted no es responsable de nada de lo que ese demonio haya podido hacer mientras lo poseía

Todos miraron al cazador como si esperaran que les dijera lo que había que hacer. El rubio sintió esas miradas como una losa más sobre sus hombros. Abby rompió la tensión "vamos a tomar algo, mi estómago ruge tanto que parece querer poseerme", Ben y ella abrieron la marcha a la cocina.

- Yo también lo siento Winchester – Gibbs se retrasó hasta entrar el último a la cocina acompañando al hombre herido – te prometo que te sacaré de ésta sano y salvo, a ti y a tu familia.

- Le tomo la palabra – contestó el otro irónicamente

_NCIS-SN NCIS-SN NCIS-SN_

_El motero, enorme, vestido de cuero negro y con cara de pocos amigos tropezó con Abby haciéndole tirar las cervezas que había pedido._

_- Ten un poco de cuidado ¿no? – protestó la muchacha antes de ver con quién había tropezado_

_- Quita de en medio mocosa – el hombre le dio un empujón para apartarla de su camino_

_- ¡Oye tío! - Sam se encaró con el tipo, aunque en altura estaban más o menos a la par aquel hombre hacía tres anchos del chico - ¡deberías disculparte con mi amiga!_

_- ¿Me vas a obligar tú, mequetrefe? - de una mesa cercana se levantaron los amigos del motero, no más pequeños ni menos impresionantes que el que había hablado._

_- Si es necesario, lo haré – dijo el muchacho haciendo que el "armario empotrado" riera acompañado de sus amigos_

_El tipo sujetó al muchacho de la pechera y lo alzó unos centímetros del suelo, Abby le dio una patada en la espinilla y al ir a devolverle un bofetón, el chico se soltó y le asestó un codazo en el estómago que le hizo enfadar. Sus amigos decidieron intervenir, sujetando al muchacho de los brazos. Alguien más decidió intervenir._

_- Tienes que aprender a elegir tus peleas Sammy – dijo el recién llegado, como el que no quiere la cosa, rompiéndole la nariz a uno y mostrando al otro que sujetaba a su hermano que las patadas en cierto sitio pueden ser muy dolorosas._

_- Yo no..._

_- Venga Sammy, creo que te he enseñado algo mejor que ésto – sujetó a otro sacándole el chaleco y usándolo para darle impulso contra la barra del bar, donde se golpeó la cabeza quedando atontado._

_- Empezaron ellos... – contestó el pequeño deshaciéndose del cuarto luxandole el codo con una efectiva llave de judo _

_- Excusas, excusas – Ambos golpearon en la cara al que inició la pelea dejándolo KO – acabo de aparcar el coche, no he cenado y ahora vamos a tener que salir corriendo_

_- ¡vámonos! - Abby agarró a cada hermano de un brazo y tiró de ellos a la calle cuando otros clientes del bar se levantaron de sus mesas blandiendo bates de baseball, cadenas y barras de hierro._

_Los tres chicos salieron a la carrera del bar perseguidos por el resto de moteros, se metieron en el coche y se marcharon derrapando del sitio. "Te juro Sammy que la próxima vez paro en un McDonald" refunfuñó el mayor hambriento. Abby, sentada atrás reía presa del nerviosismo. "¿Estás bien pequeña?"._

_- Ha sido emocionante – dijo entrecortadamente, y mostrándoles una billetera gastada con unos cuantos cientos de dólares sonrió traviesa – cuando paremos a comer invita el que tiró las cervezas._


	8. Camino marcado

**Capítulo VII**

"**Camino marcado"**

Hace sólo tres días el Sargento de artillería Leroy Jethro Gibbs no habría vacilado en disparar a Dean Winchester si lo hubiese visto empuñando un rifle de asalto. Pero en tres días no sólo había cambiado su opinión sobre el hombre que encabezaba aquella incursión. Su visión del mundo también había cambiado. Como la de McGee, o la de Zhiva o la del mismo Dinozzo.

Se sorprendió una vez más ante la precisión de movimientos del supuesto terrorista. Sólo Zhiva y él mismo alcanzaban un nivel similar. Había dividido el grupo en parejas y pensó que la dupla Dinozzo-Valley podía dar problemas. No conocía el carácter del agente del FBI pero tenía la sensación de que le gustaba tomar el pelo a Tony, y eso durante una incursión en la que no convenía ponerse al descubierto, podía tener consecuencias.

David y Winchester, sin embargo sólo necesitaban un gesto o una mirada para entenderse perfectamente. Volvió a quedarse de piedra cuando el ex-cazador (No podía olvidar que estaba literalmente cosido a puñaladas) se encaramó en cuestión de segundos sobre una puerta enrejada de más de seis metros de altura dejándose caer al otro lado.

_NCIS-SN NCIS-SN NCIS-SN_

León Vance y Tobías Fornell seguían la operación desde el despacho del primero. Tras algunas dudas habían informado al agente senior del FBI sobre el contenido de las cajas que se ocultaban en el almacén junto al Fuerte McHenry. Aunque no se lo habían contado todo, no le habían dicho cómo habían conseguido la información.

Fornell no necesitaba que el director del NCIS le dijera cómo habían conseguido esa información. Lo que necesitaba era que el Winchester no sospechara su jugada y se metiera el solo en la boca del lobo.

_NCIS-SN NCIS-SN NCIS-SN_

Lisa recogió los efectos personales de su familia de la casa de Gibbs. No se es la compañera de un cazador sin aprender unas normas básicas de seguridad y la principal es no permanecer mucho tiempo en un lugar que no controlas.

Decidió aceptar el ofrecimiento de la chica del laboratorio y mudarse a su apartamento hasta que Dean volviera. No era eso lo que el hombre que amaba le había pedido, pero no pensaba volver a casa sin él, así que al menos le daría el gusto de no quedarse en un mismo sitio mucho tiempo.

- ¿desde cuando sois pareja? - preguntó Abby al descuido mientras la ayudaba a acomodarse en la habitación de invitados

- desde el año pasado

- Pero ya lo conocías de antes ¿verdad?

- Sí, desde hace doce o trece años

- Ha cambiado mucho – lo dijo con tristeza, la imagen del muchacho alocado que recordaba con cariño no era la del hombre derrotado con el que había vuelto a encontrarse.

- No tanto, sólo está cansado.

- Nunca se me ocurrió que era de los que se casaban, no me malinterpretes – Lisa sonrió quitando importancia a su respuesta.

- Yo tampoco

_NCIS-SN NCIS-SN NCIS-SN_

Los seis intrusos se reunieron junto a la puerta del almacén tras asegurarse de que no había cámaras hostiles ni nadie que pudiera dar la voz de alarma. Una sofisticada alarma de código era la única protección de una puerta de acero forjado de doce pulgadas de espesor. Mientras los cinco agentes de la ley se enfrascaban en descifrar el código, el sexto en discordia examinaba el resto de la puerta con un mal presentimiento demasiado habitual rondando sus tripas.

- Ésto sólo puede haberlo montado la subcontrata de una subcontrata, no puede ser tan fácil – desmontó el rifle de asalto y usando una pieza como palanca, sacó los remaches de las bisagras de alta seguridad.

- Casi estoy – McGee casi había descifrado el código

- ¿Y si entramos por aquí? - Dijo el ex-cazador haciendo hueco suficiente para colarse dentro

- Te ganó la partida ¿eh McCerebrito? - le soltó Tony a su compañero siguiendo al presunto delincuente a través de la abertura.

Los demás agentes los siguieron. Valley, a la altura de Dean volvió a insistir en voz baja "Teníamos que haber pedido ayuda a algún especialista de esos que conoces", el joven estaba muy pálido, el sudor perlaba su frente mojando su cabello. "No voy a implicar a nadie más" susurró terco.

Anduvieron por el oscuro pasillo, casi rozando las paredes, en un ominoso silencio. El agente más veterano sintió como si de repente algo hiciese crack en su cerebro, todo era demasiado extraño. Durante diez minutos más se mantuvo en silencio esperando que algo ocurriera, pero aquel pasillo parecía interminable.

- ¿Es que este pasillo no se va a acabar nunca? - gruñó Dinozzo

- Es lógico, es una trampa – el cazador parecía agotado

- Lo sabía – Zhiva sujetó al rubio contra la pared – habla, ahora, ¿Por qué nos has tendido una trampa?

Winchester sonrió irónicamente. Valley fue el único que interpretó acertadamente esa sonrisa. "Déjalo agente David" pidió a la muchacha mientras sujetaba a su amigo "Eres un inconsciente Dean, no tenías que arriesgarte de este modo". Los demás no entendían nada.

- ¿cómo salimos de aquí Winchester?

- No salimos – explicó el cazador entrecortadamente – no hasta que localicemos las cajas

- Nadie va a dar un paso más hasta que no expliques qué es lo que ocurre aquí – Jethro se abalanzó sobre el hombre que sostenía Valley cuando vio que al agente, que no esperaba que el otro estuviera tan débil, se le escurría de las manos cayendo de rodillas. Suavizó el tono – vamos chico, habla.

- Es una jodida locura, no me va a creer.

- Oye amigo, deja de imitar al "fugitivo" y cuéntanos que pasa – terció Dinozzo

- Dean, venga tío, estamos los seis aquí dentro y no podremos salir si no... Espera ¿desde cuando sabes que no podemos salir? - Dick comenzó a entender la situación - ¿Dónde estamos realmente?

- El lugar exacto no lo se - el ex-cazador seguía arrodillado incapaz de incorporarse, su voz era más ronca de lo habitual – puede que continuemos en la entrada del almacén o que ni siquiera hayamos llegado a salir de las oficinas del NCIS. ¿Notas el olor? Es una planta que induce a soñar, estamos en los sueños de alguien.

- Pero yo me siento despierto – McGee replicó incrédulo

- Si es un sueño ¿porqué sangras? - Zhiva se había dado cuenta de que unas gotas de sangre manchaban el vaquero del cazador.

- Porque el que dirige el sueño no tiene intención de dejar que os saque de él.

- ¿Puedes hacerlo? ¿puedes sacarnos? - Timothy preguntó ansioso.

- Si

- ¿a qué precio? - preguntaron a dúo Gibbs y Valley

El rubio, aún de rodillas, se sacó la chaqueta, la camisa y dejó al descubierto la espalda horriblemente decorada por las heridas que apenas comenzaban a cerrarse. "Es un sueño así que no os sintáis mal por mi, ¿vale?" musitó el herido mascando la palabras por el dolor "Debe haber algo, un mapa, un croquis, un plano, que señale la salida"

Era cierto, finamente dibujada, se veía la palabra EXIT, marcada a fuego sobre el hombro derecho y una equis, grabada a fuego también, bajo el omóplato izquierdo. Aunque lo que realmente impactó a los agentes fue la herida nueva, que como si se tratase de una garra invisible, iba abriendo las cicatrices desde la base de la columna en dirección a la equis. Eso hizo que el sargento retirado tomase una decisión.

- Olvida el virus muchacho, simplemente salgamos de aquí, no vamos a conseguir nada si esto es sólo un sueño, el virus no está aquí realmente.

- Ni el virus está aquí ni nosotros tampoco – terció la ex-agente del MOSAD – pero si se han molestado en marcarlo para obligarnos a salir y desistir de su búsqueda, es porque lo que sea que podamos descubrir es importante.

- Opino lo mismo – dijo un agotado Dean Winchester

- Pero, si mueres en este sueño, ¿morirás realmente? - preguntó Dinozzo comenzando a darse cuenta de la situación.

- No lo se – mintió el herido.

- Vamos Winchester, puedo parecerte un estúpido pero no lo soy. Morirás – gruñó el conflictivo agente – no deberíamos seguir con esta búsqueda

- Aguantaré – gruñó el pecoso.

Sin acabar de estar convencidos, Valley y Dinozzo lo ayudaron a levantarse y sujetándolo entre ambos iniciaron la marcha. Ni un par de minutos después Gibbs los ordenó parar. "Olvidad la maldita cruz, vamos directos a la salida". Le daba igual que fuera un sueño, o estar violando la regla nº 10 de Shannon, era algo que para el veterano ex-marine era irrelevante en esos momentos. Algo le decía que si continuaban, el cazador al menos, no saldría vivo de allí.

_NCIS-SN NCIS-SN NCIS-SN_

- ¿Qué les ocurre? - León Vance observó cómo los cinco hombres y la muchacha caían casi simultáneamente desplomados junto a la puerta del almacén – necesitan ayuda Fornell, ¿qué...?

Los ojos del agente senior del FBI se habían vuelto totalmente negros, el hombre desfiguró su cara en una mueca diabólica. "Nadie va a mover un dedo León". El director del NCIS retrocedió un paso "tu no eres quien me poseyó"

- no, desde luego que no, ese fue mi jefe, aunque ahora me será más fácil deshacerme de él. Tranquilo, aún no voy a matarte, necesito saber todo lo que Crusher se dejó dentro de tu cabeza.

- No

- ¿quién te has creído que eres para negarte? ¿Dean Winchester? - sujetó al aterrado director con un gesto y le obligó a mirar la pantalla dónde los agentes y el cazador aparecían sin sentido, una mancha oscura se formaba bajo el cuerpo del civil – no te aconsejo que lo imites

La pantalla comenzó a hacer interferencias. Un vehículo, un deportivo negro, más concretamente un Mazda 6 de gran cilindrada, se paró junto a la entrada del almacén. De él se bajaron dos hombres vestidos con sendos trajes negros. El más alto se acercó a Winchester y le inyectó algo.

El otro se agachó junto a ellos y lo ayudó a poner unas gasas y colocar una venda alrededor de la cintura y el abdomen del inconsciente ex-cazador.

- No puede ser – musitó el demonio que poseía a Tobías Fornell.

_NCIS-SN NCIS-SN NCIS-SN_

La ambulancia llegó al lugar en unos pocos minutos. Gibbs despertó justo a tiempo para ver cómo subían al malherido Winchester a una camilla y lo metían en el vehículo sanitario bajo la atenta supervisión de dos agentes a los que no conocía.

- ¿Dónde lo llevan? - su voz resultó ronca por efecto de la droga del sueño

- Al hospital - el agente más alto le tendió la mano para ayudarle a incorporarse - ha perdido mucha sangre.

- ¿Quienes sois?

- Yo soy el agente Cliff Burton, del FBI, y este es mi compañero Jason Newsted

- ¿Les envía Fornell?

- Bingo abuelo – intervino el tal Jason ganándose una mirada asesina del más alto.

Los demás también comenzaban a despertar. Valley se levantó trabajosamente y se quedó helado. "Me alegro de volver a verte Valley" saludó el tal Burton.

- ¿habíais coincidido antes?

- Un par de veces – respondió a Gibbs tratando de no delatarse con la sorpresa del hombre que tenía frente a él – veo que el superintendente Willis no os advirtió de que nos enviaría como apoyo.

- Primera noticia... Burton – respondió el descolocado agente leyendo por el rabillo del ojo la placa que como al descuido el otro aún no había guardado en su chaqueta.

Acompaño a Winchester en la ambulancia hasta el hospital, Valley. Mi compañero está al tanto de los detalles especiales del caso. Os dirá cuanto necesitéis saber – explicó el joven de casi dos metros peinándose el flequillo hacia atrás con los dedos.

- Clifford, nuestras órdenes son regresar inmediatamente – alegó con frialdad el otro agente

- Primero acompañaré a Winchester al hospital – y la expresión del más alto hizo que a nadie se le ocurriese poner algún impedimento por el que no pudiera subir a la ambulancia – sígueme el el coche.


	9. Dean debería saberlo

**Capítulo VIII**

"**Dean debería saberlo"**

_El chico rubio salió despedido a través del ventanal de la terraza, quedando, afortunadamente, retenido por la barandilla que lo libraba de una caída de varios pisos. Los tres espectros chupa-cerebros se dedicaron entonces al más joven y a la muchacha. Sus dedos índices se alargaban inauditamente en una especie de tubos óseos acabados en punta._

_El muchacho desechado, por considerar su cerebro algo así como comida basura, entró de nuevo en la habitación y se arrojó sobre la espalda del monstruo que atacaba a la muchacha, alejándolo de ella._

_- Dean, me vendría bien una mano por aquí – el más joven de los Winchester forcejeaba con los dos espectros restantes, demasiado fuertes para él solo._

_Abby cogió la misteriosa bolsa que ambos hermanos habían tratado ocultarle sin éxito durante las dos semanas que llevaban viajando por el país. La abrió y cogió la escopeta recortada, parecía cargada así que apuntó con ella a uno de los que atacaban a Sam y disparó._

_- ¡la sal no vale, Sammy!_

_- ¡Ya lo he notado!_

_- ¿Sal? - chilló la muchacha sacando una espada corta_

_- Gracias linda – el pecoso nuevamente arrojado contra la cómoda se levantó rápidamente, y dando un beso en la mejilla a la sorprendida chica le quitó la espada, cortando con ella media mano del espectro que se abalanzaba sobre ellos, dedo tubular incluido. _

_El ser gritó rabioso lanzándose con más ímpetu sobre el fastidioso muchacho con el que no habían contado."¡La espada tampoco vale Sammy!"_

_- ¡En serio hermano! ¡necesito algo de ayuda! - los otros dos espectros sujetaban ambos brazos del muchacho, pero eran incapaces de llegar a su cerebro pues una mano no era suficiente para mantener sujeto al estudiante._

_- Abby siguió registrando en la bolsa mientras el mayor volvía a ser lanzado por los aires contra la pared. Encontró unos cuchillos pequeños, de apenas cinco centímetros de largo._

_- ¿Plata maciza? - preguntó algo alucinada_

_Dean, esquivando una mesita de noche voladora, se las cogió de las manos. "Por probar" dijo lanzando un par de ellas a la criatura que quería cobrarse su mano destrozada destrozando la cabeza del escurridizo cazador._

_- ¡Sammy, la plata si funciona!_

_- ¡Pues ayúdame!_

_No hizo falta, ambas criaturas lo soltaron decididas a vengarse de quien había acabado con su compañera._

_El chico consiguió herir a uno, la herida de aquel ser burbujeó como cuando mezclas coca cola con azúcar. No pudo hacer más, el otro consiguió sujetarle por la espalda mientras el monstruo herido, bastante cabreado, acercó peligrosamente el dedo tubular a sus ojos._

_- ¡Sammy, no me vendría mal una mano!_

_Sonaron dos detonaciones y ambos seres sobrenaturales cayeron al suelo con sendos disparos en la cabeza. "¿balas de plata?" preguntó el chico mayor intentando recuperar el aliento. "Balas de plata" el menor bajó lentamente el revólver nacarado de su hermano con una sonrisa satisfecha en su juvenil rostro._

_Abby se sentó en la única cama que había resultado ilesa, con la bolsa de las armas sobre las rodillas. En el suelo, los tres seres que los habían atacado se deshacían en una masa informe y repugnante de fluidos orgánicos. Miró a los dos hermanos boquiabierta._

_- tranquila Ab, ya ha pasado todo. Nunca permitiríamos que te hicieran daño – el mayor, con su patentada sonrisa de chico irresistible le quitó la bolsa de encima y le dio un tranquilizador abrazo._

_- ¿Crees que se ha terminado Dean? - el más joven se sentó al otro lado presionando un hombro de su amiga – han sido muy perseverantes._

_- Son los que os atacaron en Standford, los tres que quedaron. Creo que ya está Sammy, trabajo terminado – lo que le hizo recordar el motivo por el que su hermano estaba en Standford – vuelve conmigo Sam_

_- ¿Dónde Dean? Sólo dime un sitio – replicó el más joven con toda la intención. Su hermano se levantó y guardó las armas en la bolsa._

_- Voy a llevar esto al coche – susurró roncamente antes de salir por la puerta._

_- No debería meterme donde no me llaman Sam, pero ¿no crees que estás siendo muy duro con él? - la chica había visto en los ojos del pecoso algo más que enfado cuando se puso a guardar las armas._

_- No importa Ab, llevamos así un tiempo. No quiere darse cuenta de que no puedo pasar el resto de mi vida matando criaturas como hace él._

_- Pues no se os da mal. No se Sam, quizás sólo quiera estar contigo._

_- Es mi hermano Abby, siempre ha estado conmigo – le dijo a la joven – no es que me queje, salvo por sus gustos musicales, lo cabezota que es y su manía de meterse en problemas, no es una compañía tan terrible. Pero es lo único que conozco, esta vida, la caza, quiero hacer algo diferente._

_Al ver que la joven no lo entendía el muchacho le explicó desalentado sin saber que su hermano había vuelto: "No conocí a mi madre, me he pasado la vida dentro del coche de ahí fuera, viajando por el país con mi padre y con Dean. Sin parar en ningún sitio más de dos o tres semanas. Sin un lugar al que llamar hogar o al que invitar a algún amigo a merendar o a estudiar. Nunca he tenido una fiesta de cumpleaños a la que asistiera alguien aparte de Dean. Cuando me gradué, era el alumno que tenía que dar el discurso en la entrega de diplomas y tuve que huir de mi padre para hacerlo"_

_- Fue un buen discurso – le hizo saber su hermano que ya estaba de vuelta_

_- No quiero hacerte daño Dean, pero no voy a volver. Papá lo dejó muy claro, me lo dijo muy claro, y tú no dijiste nada , sólo te quedaste mirando, como ahora. Te necesitaba hermano – el joven se fue alterando conforme hablaba mientras intentaba que el mayor protestara o dijera algo – necesitaba que me apoyaras, que dijeras ¿por qué no va a intentarlo? Que dijeras lo que me dijiste al recogerme en la fiesta de graduación, que podía ser lo que quisiera, que puedo hacer cualquier cosa que me proponga. Yo necesito salir de ésto Dean, no soy como tú, no me gusta esta vida. Está bien ayudar a la gente y todo eso, pero prefiero ayudar de otra forma, sin tener que jugarme la vida en cada trabajo, sin tener que preocuparme porque alguno de nosotros pueda salir malherido o muerto de la próxima misión._

_- El coche está preparado – respondió el mayor sin querer mirar a su hermano a los ojos – llevamos a Abby a su casa y..._

_- Hablar contigo es malgastar saliva – y el chico salió dando un portazo tratando de tragarse la decepción por la actitud del mayor_

_Entre los dos ocupantes de la habitación se instaló un tenso silencio. El pecoso respiró profundamente y plantando su sonrisa de aquí no ocurre nada preguntó a la excéntrica chica "¿dónde quieres ir Ab?"._

_- A la MIT, no me apetece estudiar en Standford, es demasiado pijo para mi gusto. Sólo necesitaba saber que hubiese podido de haber querido – se dio cuenta de que su amigo estaba más afectado de lo que admitiría nunca - No confundas las cosas Dean, tu hermano te quiere y te necesita pero también necesita hacer su propia vida._

_NCIS-SN NCIS-SN NCIS-SN_

La máquina de constantes vitales tenía el desagradable sonido de los aparatos de hospital. El enorme agente del FBI aprovechó la ausencia de médicos, enfermeros y auxiliares, y la de los otros agentes para acercarse a la cama dónde el herido respiraba regularmente ayudado por la máquina, en el sueño inducido por las drogas.

Nunca se acostumbraría a verlo así. Siempre que se había encontrado en una situación similar se sorprendía de que pareciera tan frágil, tan indefenso, tan vulnerable. "Se que lo conseguirás, no me necesitas para seguir, sólo necesitas ser tú mismo de nuevo" Como si quisiera llevarle la contraria el herido se quejó suavemente. "Tranquilo Dean, podrás ir a casa, yo me encargaré de todo" Una solitaria lágrima surcó el rostro inconsciente de su hermano mayor, se inclinó y se la limpió con el pulgar no pudiendo evitar dejarle un beso en la frente.

- Que tierno

- ¿qué demonios pasa ahora Chris? - el supuesto Jason Newsted miraba la escena con una irónica sonrisa en los labios.

- Tenemos que irnos, el chico del NCIS, el McGee, ha despertado y nos ha dicho dónde está el virus.

- ¿está bien?

- Si, el tal Valley es muy competente, no nos vendría mal alguien así

- Vayámonos

- Él tampoco nos vendría mal – pero borró la sonrisa de su cara al ver la expresión con la que lo fulminó el más alto

- Él ya ha dado suficiente

En la salida se cruzaron con Valley y Gibbs. "¿Se marcha Burton?". El aludido dio la mano al veterano agente del NCIS "Nos reclaman en otro sitio". El más veterano asintió y marchó a la habitación del herido.

- Burton – llamó Valley muy serio

- ¿Si Valley?

- Debería saberlo, Dean debería saberlo.

- Lo sabrá cuando llegue el momento Valley, una noticia así podría destrozarle

- no subestimes lo destrozado que está muchacho

- Has cambiado Dick, un año es mucho tiempo – los verdes e irisados ojos del más joven sonrieron con un atisbo de calidez – créeme amigo, estoy haciendo lo más justo.

- Tú también has cambiado – respondió el auténtico agente estrechándole la mano con firmeza – un año es mucho tiempo, pero nadie cambia por completo Sam.

_NCIS-SN NCIS-SN NCIS-SN_

El demonio aparcó el vehículo oficial de Tobías Fornell en la puerta de la residencia de León Vance. Estaba solo, el agente del FBI que acompañaba a los militares había sabido exorcizar a su compañero, descubriendo el sitio dónde ambos demonios menores habían ocultado el virus para ofrecérselo a Crowley, junto a la cabeza del Winchester, como ofrenda de lealtad.

La esposa de Vance acababa de recoger a los niños del colegio y entró en la casa. El supuestamente veterano agente del FBI bajó del coche y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuantos más rehenes consiguiera más moneda de cambio tendría para recuperar el virus.


	10. La promesa de un marine

**Capítulo IX**

"**La promesa de un Marine"**

Dean despertó sintiendo la mano suave de Lisa sujetar la suya con calidez "Hola" consiguió balbucir con un molesto tubo metido en la garganta. "Hola" respondió ella visiblemente aliviada por verle consciente y lúcido.

El ex-cazador trató de incorporarse en la cama, pero su mujer, con delicada firmeza le impidió hacerlo. "Ese muchacho, McGee, estaba poseído, fue el quién te hizo ésto". El herido asintió, era demasiado molesto hablar con la intubación. "Estás mejorando rápidamente, en un par de días nos iremos a casa, los tres. El agente Gibbs ha decidido que nos dejará marchar en cuanto puedas moverte"

El paciente cerró los ojos cansado. Sabía que no se iría hasta ver la última caja de virus destruida. Pero no era plan de preocupar a Lisa aún. Sintió la calidez de su cuerpo sobre él dejándole un tenue beso en los labios, arrancándole una sonrisa antes de volver a dormirse.

- Casi esperaba que se hubiese levantado de la cama pidiendo explicaciones – musitó Valley desde la puerta – he llegado a creer que tiene un sexto sentido o algo así con las mentiras de la gente.

- Gracias – Lisa abrazó al agente pillándolo por sorpresa.

- ¿por qué?

- Porque eres el único que ha venido a ayudarle, porque sabes toda la mierda que va tras él y aún así no has dudado en jugarte el tipo otra vez – dijo aún abrazada al cuerpo fuerte y protector del agente.

- Huy, creo que deberías soltarme – replicó Valley con una pícara sonrisa en sus ojos castaños – eres demasiado guapa como para que no me sienta halagado con esta muestra de cariño.

- Creí que tu y la otra agente ¿Berenice?

- A ella le van más los ex-boxeadores de color. Así que como soy soltero otra vez puedes estar corriendo un riesgo a mi lado – rió el atractivo agente – lo próximo que haga cuando despierte será retarme a duelo por ti.

La mujer lo soltó con un "Gracias, en serio, gracias por haber venido", que aunque no era necesario si acabó de convencer al rebelde agente, que aunque lo que hacía podía acabar de hundir su carrera, o costarle la vida, merecía la pena ese riesgo. "Voy a por un café, ¿te traigo uno?" Dick sonrió profesional, quitando hierro a la escena "Vale, solo, sin azúcar". Lisa marchó a la máquina expendedora dejando al agente del FBI preguntándose, ¿qué había pasado ahí?.

- ¿Intentas robarme a mi novia, Dick? - la voz del cazador, entorpecida y distorsionada por la intubación sacó al agente de sus pensamientos – o cambias esa cara de "estoy ocultando algo" o voy a pensar que sí

- No deberías hablar con ese tubo en la garganta

El rubio levantó una mano rindiéndose a la evidencia. Una enfermera le sacó la sonda dejándole sólo las vías venosas. "No intente levantarse aún señor Braeden, sea buen chico y esta tarde podrá intentar dar un paseo", la enfermera (la más guapa de todas las que había visto en su larga experiencia por hospitales de todo el país) le sonrió coqueta y se fue.

- Vale, si tú no dices nada, pasaré por alto el intento de ligarte a mi chica – replicó instantáneamente a la sonrisita burlona del otro, pero enseguida, lo que realmente le preocupaba en ese momento nubló su expresión - ¿Encontrasteis el virus?

- Sabemos dónde está pero no es nuestra prioridad número uno

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

- McGee no era el único poseído Mi jefe, Fornell, secuestró a Vance y a su familia. Exige un canje.

- ¿El virus? - bah, conocía esa expresión – y yo, ¿y qué estamos esperando?

- No lo vamos a hacer Dean

- ¡¿Qué? - gritó el cazador sintiendo que cada punto de cada herida se tensaba con ese grito

- Gibbs cree que ya has demostrado con creces tu inocencia, no piensa usarte como moneda de cambio porque no cree que con ello adelantemos nada.

- No es su decisión, es la mía – el pecoso a pesar de la recomendación de la enfermera se incorporó en la cama quitándose las vías de mano y cuello.

- Estate quieto amigo, tiene razón, seguro que es una trampa

- Por supuesto que es una trampa, pero hay dos niños por medio, hay personas que están en peligro y no me voy a quedar cómodamente acostado mientras pueden morir por mi culpa.

- No es tu culpa – Lisa había llegado con los cafés justo para oír el último tramo de la conversación – no puedes hacer nada Dean.

El terco cazador se levantó echando los pies descalzos a tierra, un sudor helado le hizo comprender que era un auténtico idiota antes de perder el sentido mientras Valley y Lisa lo sujetaban.

_NCIS-SN NCIS-SN NCIS-SN_

McGee paseaba por el laboratorio de Abby como una fiera enjaulada, retorciéndose las manos angustiosamente. El chico Braeden, sentado en un taburete alto, miraba alternativamente al agente y a la excéntrica amiga de su padre postizo. Ésta trataba de dar con el lugar dónde el demonio que quedaba había podido llevar al Director del NCIS y a su familia.

- Cómo pude ser tan imbécil Abby, Valley nos dio los amuletos, nos advirtió para qué servían y no le hice caso, después de todo lo que habíamos visto, no le hice caso.

- Para de dar vueltas Tim, que no puedo concentrarme. ¿Los otros agentes del FBI cómo se enteraron de lo que pasaba? ¿Tú los vistes?

la chica repasó una vez más el video dónde se veía a Gibbs, Valley, Dean, Dinozzo, Zhiva y al propio McGee caer desplomados al suelo nada más acercarse a la puerta del almacén, era lo único que se veía, seis personas derrumbadas junto a la puerta hasta que el cazador comenzaba a sangrar abundantemente Después la imagen se llenaba de interferencias imposibles de eliminar. Ya habían probado todos los programas que se le habían ocurrido y no había manera.

- ya se habían ido cuando desperté, al parecer dijeron a Gibbs que los había enviado Fornell, pero Valley después dijo que los había enviado un tal Willis, superintendente de zona.

- ¿Porqué mentirían?

- No lo se

_NCIS-SN NCIS-SN NCIS-SN_

Había llegado tarde, Fornell se ocultó en las sombras evitando que nadie descubriera su posición. Un grupo de cinco cazadores, uno de ellos clavado a Sam Winchester, salieron del túnel del embalse de Georgetown con las dos cajas que él necesitaba.

Sonrió irónico, al comprobar que una de ellas no estaba sellada. Las pusieron en el suelo y las quemaron con sal. Encargándose de ello el más viejo de los presentes, un hombre calvo que le recordaba vagamente a un cazador del que oyera hablar hace más de treinta años.

El que se parecía al pequeño de los Winchester se encaró con la única mujer del grupo. Podía apreciar algo extraño en el comportamiento de todos ellos, pero lo que le interesaba era lo que la mujer había escondido en la furgoneta aparcada a la entrada, motivo de la discusión.

Los otros cazadores se vieron obligados a intervenir, hasta que una orden del mayor hizo que la pelea acabara instantáneamente, subiendo todos a la furgoneta y marchando de allí.

Fornell guardó los dos recipientes herméticos con el virus en su chaqueta, ya tenía la mitad de lo que quería, ahora debía conseguir la otra.

_NCIS-SN NCIS-SN NCIS-SN_

- mierda, ni siquiera sabemos qué había dentro y si lo han destruido todo – Tony dio un vistazo a los restos quemados de las cajas

- Burton no comete errores de ese tipo Dinozzo – aclaró Valley – conoce muy bien su trabajo

- Lo que no entiendo es porqué mintió a Gibbs

- No lo se, la única explicación que se me ocurre es que quisiera ganar algo de tiempo para Winchester, estaba muy grave.

- Pues no lo estaría cuando está entrando por la puerta.

El agente del FBI se acercó al herido que caminaba trabajosamente apoyándose en su novia. " Pero ¿qué cojones?". El pecoso se desplomó en una silla musitando "Alta voluntaria"

- ¡¿Alta voluntaria? - Gibbs se acercó seguido de Zhiva y Duck Mallard

- Eres un puto suicida Dean – le soltó Dick enfadado – pero sólo has conseguido que te encerremos, al menos aquí no podrás hacer ninguna estupidez

- Yo no apostaría mucho por ello Dick – Lisa, con el disgusto gravado en sus bellas facciones recriminó a su pareja – en serio Dean, si haces que te maten yo... te dejo

El rubio, cómodamente esposado por el propio Gibbs a un cómodo sillón sonreía como si todo fuese una divertida broma. "Venga ya, ¿dónde voy a ir así?". Por un segundo Abby recordó al chico de veinte años que se levantaba cada vez que era lanzado por los aires. Algo había cambiado en el paso del cazador por el hospital. Se le veía más animado.

- Vamos jefe, ésto no es necesario – Gibbs resopló ante la desfachatez del pecoso que le mostraba las esposas

- Te voy a sacar de ésta con vida, muchacho – y sonó como una amenaza, el veterano sargento apoyándose en los reposa-brazos del sillón intentó intimidar inútilmente al herido – te lo prometí y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

- No suelo creer en las promesas de ex-marines Gibbs – los ojos verdes devolvía como un reflejo la misma mirada intimidatoria – Le aseguro que nadie más va a morir por mi causa, considérese liberado de su promesa.

Jethro no estaba acostumbrado a que nadie se le enfrentase de esa manera. No sabía con qué marines habría tratado el detenido pero él sí tenía palabra, y no se desdecía de ella fácilmente. No permitiría que el irritante muchacho interviniera más en esa lucha aunque tuviese que encerrarlo en la celda más protegida de la prisión federal más segura.

- Valley, McGee, Zhiva y Dinozzo conmigo – el veterano agente salio del despacho de Vance dejando al prisionero con su guardiana más eficiente y una ayudante a su altura (Lisa y Abby)

- Bueno Doc, parece que soy su paciente otra vez – rió el hombre esposado en el sillón ante el evidente enfado de las mujeres.

- Eso parece hijo - "Ducky" devolvió una sonrisa confundida - ¿necesitas algo para el dolor?

- Por supuesto, quíteme las esposas...

- No le haga caso doctor Mallard, ahora está bien, le dieron un calmante antes de salir del hospital – dijo Lisa fulminando a Dean con la mirada.

- Si necesitas algo que esté en mi mano muchacho, házmelo saber – el forense salió del despacho sin poder ocultar una sonrisa "Este chico se las va a hacer pasar moradas a Jethro"

_NCIS-SN NCIS-SN NCIS-SN_

Jackie Vance sujetó a su hijo Jared intentando ocultarle cómo aquel hombre golpeaba a su marido. Kayla se escondía tras ella, sollozando en su espalda. La niña había sido lanzada contra la pared cuando intentó ayudar a su padre, estaba bien, pero muy asustada.

- Lo sabes León, conoces los nombres de los aliados de Crusher y yo los necesito.

- Le juro que sólo tengo imágenes sueltas, ni un nombre, ni una palabra – la sangre brotaba de los diversos cortes en el rostro del ex-boxeador – si lo supiera se lo diría

- Existe otra forma de saberlo

Tobías Fornell abrió la boca sujetando con fuerza el rostro de Vance, obligándole a su vez a mantener abierta la suya. Un aterrador humo negro surgió del agente del FBI introduciéndose en la garganta del Director del NCIS. El veterano agente del FBI cayó desvanecido al suelo.

El hombre de color se volvió a su esposa sonriendo a través de unos ojos imposiblemente negros "Esto está mejor" acarició la mejilla de Jackie mientras ésta aterrorizada, intentaba apartar a sus hijos del cuerpo de su marido. "Vamos amor mío, quiero que Jared, Kayla y tú entréis en esa habitación y guardéis silencio" le retorció el brazo empujándola dentro de una especie de armario escobero de unos metros cuadrados y sin luz.

Era cierto que León Vance no era consciente de lo que sabía, pero el demonio dentro de él no tuvo problemas en acceder a sus recuerdos.


	11. La huida de Fornell

**Capítulo X**

"**La huida de Fornell"**

Fornell recuperó la consciencia unas horas después Seguía tirado en el suelo del salón de aquel piso destartalado y sucio donde el demonio que lo poseyera había llevado a la familia Vance.

Ni que decir tiene que su opinión sobre el incorregible Valley había dado un giro de 180 grados. En el breve lapso de su posesión demoníaca se había visto haciendo cosas de las que no se habría creído capaz ni bajo amenaza de muerte. Y ahora sólo había una persona capaz de ayudarle a entenderlo: Dean Winchester.

Estaba solo, el ser que usara su cuerpo como vehículo particular se había marchado llevándose a los Vance consigo y Tobías Fornell en ese momento no tenía medios para ponerse en contacto con el NCIS.

Abandonó el edificio, tan vacío como el piso dónde había despertado y echó a andar en dirección al centro de la ciudad rezando por hallar algún policía o a alguien que pudiese prestarle un teléfono.

_NCIS-SN NCIS-SN NCIS-SN_

Gibbs colgó el teléfono con lentitud y suavidad, volvió a levantar el aparato y comenzó a golpearlo con fuerza, con furia concentrada, hasta destrozarlo. Dinozzo entró a la carrera en el despacho de Vance ocupado esos días por el ex-sargento de artillería.

- ¿estás bien jefe?

El veterano agente se pasó la mano sobre el cabello corto y plateado "El cabrón sabía que no me sería posible mantener mi promesa"

- ¿Quién? ¿Winchester?

Sí Tony, Winchester. Ven conmigo al calabozo.

El más joven, sin saber qué pasaba por la cabeza de su superior, lo siguió abajo. El detenido (por su propia seguridad esta vez) no estaba solo. Valley y Abby jugaban al Need For Speed con él. Dinozzo arrugó la nariz en una mueca de disgusto, nunca le había gustado perder ni a las chapas.

- ¡Joder Dean! ¡ya te vale tío! ¡Eso es trampa! No vale aliarse con un rival para deshacerse de otro – protestó Valley por una jugarreta que él mismo ya hiciera con Tony, no hacía tanto

- Hola Gibbs – saludó el herido al recién llegado ignorando a su amigo. Sonriendo con el mando en las manos, acababa de mostrar a la chica cómo echar al coche de Dick del juego - ¿hace una partidita?

- Tengo algo importante que decirte – La seriedad del mayor puso un nudo en el estómago del detenido.

Harían unas tres horas, que tras discusiones interminables y la promesa en firme de Gibbs de no soltarle hasta que todo se solucionara, Lisa había marchado a casa con Ben. Temió que le hubiese ocurrido algo.

- ¿mi familia?

- No, que yo sepa están bien – se apresuró a tranquilizarlo, dándose cuenta de lo que el rubio podía pensar.

- Pues no de esos sustos, ¡joder! Que estoy delicado de salud – respondió el ex-cazador aliviado.

- Se trata de la promesa que te hice de sacarte con vida de ésta – Musitó el marine avergonzado

- Espera, ya se, a ver si adivino, ¿lo siento Winchester pero le necesitamos para salvar inocentes y bla bla bla ? - se mofó el herido

- Ya vale graciosillo – Dinozzo intervino en favor de su jefe – no queremos canjearte, sólo que nos ayudes a localizar el maldito monstruo.

- Pues vas a tener que pedirlo más amablemente graciosillo – le respondió el pecoso molesto por el tono empleado por Tony.

- Está bien, Dinozzo, Valley y Abby esperad fuera. Dejadnos solos – ordenó el más veterano.

Los dos agentes más jóvenes y la muchacha abandonaron el calabozo. Jethro se sentó en uno de los sillones que habían bajado para jugar a la videoconsola. "¿quiere echar una carrera?" picó aún el detenido sin amilanarse por la dureza de los ojos azules del marine.

- No quería llegar a ésto. Pero es cierto que necesito tu ayuda.

Dean dejó el mando del videojuego sobre la mesa y activando el "modo profesional" miró al veterano agente del NCIS con respeto, animándolo a explicarse

- verás muchacho, he recibido una comunicación de León Vance, sólo que volvía a no ser León Vance...

- ¿Tanto os cuesta poneros un puñetero colgante de nada? - gruñó el pecoso

- no se cómo lo ha hecho pero tiene algo de virus en su poder. Un par de dosis según dijo. Si no te entrego a él, las usará con los niños – prosiguió el agente ignorando aposta el gruñido del otro

- ¿Qué esperamos? Suéltame, estoy listo

- No, entregarte no solucionaría nada, lo que necesito es que tracemos un plan.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs lo había meditado muy bien. Era cierto que aquellos terribles seres tenían una fijación especial en el hombre herido que tenía enfrente (aunque teniendo en cuenta el carácter del muchacho hasta podía entender porqué, había llegado a pensar que podía poner histérico hasta a un muerto) pero el entregarlo no le garantizaba que aquel ser dejara con vida a la familia de Vance.

- Necesito información y necesito tu ayuda para llevar a cabo un plan alternativo – la seriedad profesional del rubio le hizo olvidar por un momento que hacía apenas unos días ese hombre era el terrorista más buscado del país.

- ¿qué clase de información?

- Si ese demonio llega a infectar a los niños ¿qué opciones tenemos? - la respuesta del cazador lo descolocó por completo

- Pegarles un tiro en la cabeza – Dean afrontó al veterano agente con la cruda realidad – no hay cura y es contagioso.

- ¿No podríamos aislarlos hasta descubrir una cura?

- Escúcheme Gibbs, ese virus está ideado para desatar un "Resident Evil" a escala mundial. Ya lo he visto otras veces y no hay nada que pueda... - No era cierto, sí lo había habido, los recuerdos lo noquearon unos segundos "Dios, Sam", sacudió la cabeza recomponiendo sus ideas, continuando con una calma desesperanzada – no conozco nada ahora mismo que pueda revertirlo, y ésta es una versión mejorada que aún no he visto actuar, puede que incluso sea más rápida y más letal.

- ¿qué hacemos entonces?

- Aceptar el canje. Pondremos los niños a salvo y voláis el recinto con nosotros dentro, es la única opción razonable - explicó fríamente como si no estuviera hablando de su suicidio.

- No me parece un plan aceptable chico – el exmarine aún pensaba que podían encontrar algo más.

- Es el único viable.

Gibbs quitó las esposas al prisionero, no quería admitir que no había más opciones que aquella, harían una reunión de contingencia, le valía cualquier cosa, hasta una de las absurdas ideas de Dinozzo. "¿Puedes caminar chico?" preguntó al herido, el muchacho mintió miserablemente diciendo que sí dejando que el agente saliera del calabozo con su habitual celeridad al andar.

Abby no fue con Gibbs, Tony y Valley. Entró en la celda y se dio cuenta de las dificultades de Dean para mantenerse de pie por si mismo. No dijo nada, él solo gruñó un "Gracias" mientras se apoyaba en ella.

Subieron en el ascensor "¿De qué reunión hablaba Gibbs?" le preguntó curiosa mientras ascendían a la planta principal

- Hueles a regaliz y a café – rió el hombre herido

- ¿estás bien? - preguntó preocupada sujetándolo para salir del ascensor - ¿qué te pasa?

- Creo, creo que he forzado un poco mis fuerzas... - se dobló por la mitad vomitando todo lo que tenía en el estómago – Pu aj! Que asco... Lo siento Abs.

Zhiva y McGee que recogían toda la documentación que tenían para acudir a la reunión presenciaron el panorama, se acercaron a ellos y el joven agente se hizo cargo del débil cazador.

Cuando entraron en el despacho de Vance oyeron un lacónico "Se lo dije Gibbs" de Valley. Se sentaron todos en vista de que el "experto" en la materia no era capaz de mantener la verticalidad por sí solo y durante unas horas intentaron encontrar una alternativa al plan del único Winchester superviviente.

_NCIS-SN NCIS-SN NCIS-SN_

_Abby esperaba retrasar su vuelta a la MIT hasta después de conseguir que aquellos hermanos fuera de lo común pudiesen hacer las paces. El caso es que entendía ambos puntos de vista. Pero ellos, por algún motivo que se le escapaba, no eran capaz de ponerse en los zapatos del otro._

_En la MIT iban a alucinar cuando la viesen llegar en ese cochazo, con los dos hermanos. Ella, que siempre decía que los tíos buenos tenían el cerebro hueco, que los empollones eran unos aburridos y que los ligones con cazadora de cuero eran insufribles. "Hala Abby, a ver que dices ahora" se riñó mentalmente._

_- Poned un poco de música si no vais a hablaros en lo que queda de viaje – protestó desde el asiento trasero del Impala._

_- Lo siento Abs, ¿qué quieres oír? - respondió el pecoso automáticamente_

_- Quiero oíros aclarar vuestros problemas, si es posible claro – provocó la muchacha, retorciéndose una coleta, tensa por el atrevimiento._

_Sam se volvió como si le hubiese picado una serpiente, pero no estaba enfadado, no con ella, sólo sorprendido. Después miró a su hermano, éste no había reaccionado a la petición de Abby. Conducía con la mirada obstinadamente fija en la carretera, concentrado, mordiéndose los labios._

_- ¿Sabes una cosa Abs? - le respondió el castaño resoplando y echándose el flequillo hacia atrás – llevo toda mi vida intentando eso que tu quieres que hagamos, no sólo tratando de explicar mis sentimientos, eso ya te puede decir él que me paso de la ralla. No, él solo te dirá que soy una nenaza sentimental. También tratando de que me explique cómo se siente, qué espera de mi, qué espera de... algo, lo que sea. Y ya estoy cansado, creo que es justo que tenga mi propio espacio, mi propia vida, el derecho de intentar algo distinto._

_Si el muchacho o la chica esperaban que Dean abriera la boca, ya podían esperar sentados. El rubio siguió conduciendo, sin variar su concentración, sin hacer ningún gesto que hiciera indicar que había escuchado o que se planteaba qué decir._

_NCIS-SN NCIS-SN NCIS-SN_

El teléfono de Jethro sonó en mitad de la reunión. Era Tobías Fornell. Desde la comisaría del distrito norte. Había huido, o más bien el secuestrador lo había dejado ir por algún motivo que desconocía.

Zhiva y Valley fueron a recogerlo y en media hora era otro de los integrantes de la reunión.

- Le debo una disculpa Valley – el veterano agente se sentía fatal por todas las trabas, acusaciones e impedimentos que había puesto al más joven a causa de sus encubrimientos de las actividades de los Winchester – le hice la vida imposible y casi hago que lo expulsen del cuerpo

- Cumplía con lo que creía que era su deber, señor, no me debe nada – gruñó el aludido

- Pero si hubiese intentado escucharle...

- Fornell, si me hubiese prestado atención, me habría encerrado en el manicomio más seguro del país. Deje de torturarse que hay cosas más importantes que hacer – respondió Valley avergonzado, más aún al ver la risita irónica de su amigo que sabía perfectamente el apuro por el que estaba pasando.


	12. Esa es una mala, muy mala idea

**Capítulo XI  
"Esa es una mala, muy mala idea"**

Lisa y Ben llegaron a casa. La casa que había compartido los últimos meses con el cazador. La casa que habían pintado y decorado entre los tres, incluyendo todos los símbolos de protección que Dean se empeñó en dibujar y tallar, echando la culpa a su supuesto desorden obsesivo-compulsivo.

Ben estaba enfadado con su madre por haber dejado solo al cazador, arrestado en una celda en Washington. Aunque se hubiesen marchado de allí con la promesa de que Dean se reuniría con ellos, ¿porqué iban a retirar los cargos contra él cuando estuviese bien?. No se fiaba de la sonrisa ladina de su padrastro, sabía que ocultaba algo. Tampoco se fiaba de esos militares, bueno, de Abby si se fiaba, pero de los demás no.

Lo que más enfadaba al niño era su miedo a que el cazador no volviera, no porque no quisiera volver. Estaba completamente seguro de que quería a su madre, y de que a él también lo quería, esas cosas se notan. Así que querer, seguro que quería volver, pero ¿y si no lo dejaban ir? O peor ¿y si se metía en problemas?.

Se sentó en el suelo de su dormitorio con su maqueta de clase de tecnología entre las piernas. Era un dispositivo con sensor de movimiento para chivar si alguien entraba en la habitación. Le habían puesto un nueve por ella, pero eso no era lo importante para él. Porque lo realmente importante era la voz que salía del aparato cuando se activaba el sensor "¡como volváis a pisar lo que está mojado os atizo con el mocho!" era su madre, seguida de las carcajadas de fondo del chico y del hombre. Porque se habían tirado un fin de semana provocando a la mujer para que les gritara y grabarla para el trabajo de clase.

Lisa abrió la puerta sin entrar "Ya está bien ¿no crees?" Le iba a decir que se fuera y lo dejara tranquilo, pero mamá también estaba preocupada. Dejó la maqueta en el suelo y se abrazó a ella.

- Se que va a volver, lo prometió mamá.

Los hermosos ojos castaños de la mujer se llenaron de lágrimas que disimuló besando a su hijo en la cabeza mientras lo sujetaba contra su pecho. Ella sabía que Dean volvería en cuanto pudiera. Lo que le preocupaba era que "Dean Winchester, el cazador" volvería sólo si conseguía terminar el trabajo en el que estuviera metido.

_NCIS-SN NCIS-SN NCIS-SN _

Abby abrazó al cazador con delicadeza, aún así el pecoso no pudo evitar una mueca dolorida que sólo vio el doctor Mallard.

- A ver muchacho, déjame echarle un último vistazo a esos cortes – pidió el forense.  
- Estoy bien Doc – Trató de negarse, estaban a punto de marchar a dónde tendría lugar el intercambio y no les quedaba demasiado tiempo.  
- Haz caso a Ducky amigo, o Abby no te va a dejar salir de aquí – Tony guiñó un ojo a su compañera – créeme que aquí ni Gibbs ni nadie, quien manda es ella.

Resignado y molesto el cazador se quitó la chaqueta, y esta vez todos apreciaron la inconfundible mueca de dolor y el sudor frío que empapaba su frente y su camiseta. La chica, con los ojos brillantes y sin decir nada, le ayudó a quitarse la camisa y la camiseta que cubrían los vendajes.

El doctor resopló al ver las manchas de los mismos. Dinozzo silbó y la chica no dijo nada, aunque su disgusto era patente. Mallard retiró los vendajes y aplicó las curas a los terribles cortes. "Joder Doc, hace cinco minutos no dolía" Mintió descaradamente el cazador aprovechando las curas para quejarse.

- No estás en condiciones de participar en ningún intercambio muchacho – le dijo el forense.  
- No hay opción Doc – sonrió el pecoso mientras Sciuto le ayudaba a vestirse – Eh, Abs, ¿qué te pasa?

El gesto enfadado de la muchacha deformaba sus labios. Se encaró con Dinozzo "Cuida de él Tony, te hago responsable ¿me has entendido?".

- ¿Por qué yo? - protestó el atractivo agente del NCIS  
- Porque estás aquí y puedes – una lágrima escapó de los verdes e inquisitivos ojos de la gótica muchacha – así que procura no defraudarme.

El cazador la giró por los hombros, la cogió con una mano de la cintura y le levantó la barbilla con la otra. Los límpidos ojos de la investigadora se clavaron en el impresionante verde de la mirada del Winchester, mientras éste se inclinaba rozando con sus labios los de la sorprendida chica.

- Yo cuidaré de Tony, Abs – rió el herido tras el leve beso.

Abby no se conformó, no dejó escapar la ocasión. Sujetó la nuca del pecoso y le enseñó como besa una Sciuto ante el asombro de los demás presentes.

- Ni una palabra a Lisa – se recomendaron mutuamente y al mismo tiempo echándose a reír  
- Besas muy bien Abs – sonó a despedida  
- Tú tampoco lo haces mal – sonrió la muchacha – ten mucho cuidado  
- lo tendré

Dean salió del laboratorio acompañado del agente del NCIS. Ninguno comentó nada en el ascensor. Se reunieron con los demás en la entrada del edificio. Montaron en dos vehículos, el coche oficial de Gibbs y el Chrysler Sebring negro de Valley.

Pararon junto a un edificio de oficinas abandonado. Eran los únicos vehículos de la zona. Aguardaron la llamada de Vance. Sabían que Fornell había apostado un par de francotiradores en la terraza de un edificio en construcción cercano.

El director del NCIS los llamó. Dean Winchester debía entrar solo en el sótano del edificio. El rubio cazador bajó despacio del Sebring, comprobó la inservible pistola que le habían facilitado y se la guardó en la cintura del pantalón.

- Estoy listo  
- Winchester – Gibbs bajó del otro vehículo y se encaró con el pálido muchacho – no te hagas el héroe ¿de acuerdo?  
- OK jefe – sonrió – esperaré refuerzos.  
- McGee, comprueba que el dispositivo de rastreo funciona – ordenó el agente más veterano al más joven, éste activó el GPS y levantó el pulgar en señal de que todo estaba correcto, continuó pidiendo al cazador – hazme caso chico, solo danos tiempo  
- Vamos Gibbs, ¿qué quieres que haga? - obvió el "si apenas puedo andar, mucho menos medirme en un cuerpo a cuerpo con un demonio".

El hall estaba vacío, entró vacilante, un pequeño mareo se insinuaba en su estómago "Allá vamos" se animó a sí mismo comenzando a bajar las escaleras, despacio con su arma en la mano.

El primer sótano era el aparcamiento. Vance le aguardaba apoyado en una furgoneta de reparto que ocupaba tres plazas del vacío recinto.

- Venga ya Winchester, ¿para qué quieres una pistola? - preguntó el negro jefe del NCIS  
- No se, ¿para disparar? - respondió el rubio en tono guasón

Con un gesto el demonio lo lanzó por los aires haciéndolo estrellarse con una columna "¡Joder tío! ¡que todavía estoy convaleciente! ¡más cuidado con la mercancía!" Protestó el dolorido cazador intentando levantarse.

- Ups, es cierto – el último demonio que quedaba del grupo de Crusher ayudó a incorporarse al maltrecho humano, mientras lo sujetaba por el cuello contra la columna quitándole el arma y guardándosela en la chaqueta – conduce tú.  
- No voy a ir a ningún sitio si no dejas ir a los niños – replicó el herido  
- Respecto a eso cazador – el demonio, sin dejar de sujetarlo por la chaqueta le recriminó – vosotros tampoco habéis sido muy leales ¿no es cierto? Pero en cuanto lleguemos a nuestro destino no me serán necesarios y los dejaré ir ¿te vale?  
- De momento.

Dean montó en el vehículo y arrancó mientras el demonio se sentaba tranquilamente a su lado poniéndose el cinturón.

_NCIS-SN NCIS-SN NCIS-SN_

La posición del Winchester comenzó a moverse en el GPS. Subieron a toda prisa a los coches. Uno de los francotiradores de Fornell dio el aviso de haber visto una furgoneta blanca de reparto, salir de los sótanos con dos ocupantes, en dirección norte.

Valley fue el primero en avistarla. Le sorprendió que su amigo fuese el que conducía. Permanentemente en contacto telefónico, el otro coche se adelantó tomando el relevo a su vehículo en la persecución.

- Parece que el Director le va indicando el camino, jefe – comentó Dinozzo.  
- No intenta perdernos, es posible que aún no se haya dado cuenta de que lo seguimos – musitó Zhiva  
- Tiene mala pinta – murmuró Gibbs  
- ¿la persecución o nuestro amigo? - el joven agente también se había dado cuenta de la extrema palidez del cazador.

Gibbs no respondió. Ahora lo único que podían hacer era seguirlos y procurar que el demonio no advirtiese su presencia. Por lo menos, no hasta llegar a su destino. La furgoneta paró frente al jardín de la casa de Director Vance.

Éste y el Winchester bajaron del vehículo, cuando estaban fuera de la vista el supuesto propietario de la vivienda abrió la puerta y empujó dentro al cazador.

- Venga tío, déjales ir, aquí son solo un estorbo...  
- En eso tienes razón – León Vance cogió a su hijo del cuello apretando con fuerza, asfixiándolo frente al cazador – eliminemos los estorbos.

El cazador olvidó la promesa hecha al agente del NCIS y saltó sobre el demonio intentando por todos los medios que soltara al chico. "¡Rebélese Vance!" gritó mientras lo estrangulaba a su vez. "¡Puede hacerlo! ¡escúcheme! ¡puede ponérselo difícil!". El director del NCIS vaciló en el agarre del chico y el cazador logró separarlo.

- ¡Vete chico! ¡A la cocina! ¡haz un círculo con sal y métete dentro!

Jared Vance corrió tosiendo y llorando a obedecer al tipo que seguía intentando estrangular a su padre. La rebelión del humano poseído apenas fueron unos segundos de vacilación, se sacó al cazador de encima y comenzó a patearlo en el estómago.

- ¿no te rindes idiota? ¿es que no sabes que lo mejor para ti es quedarte quietecito? - el rubio comenzó a toser sangre tratando de parar los golpes con las manos sin conseguirlo  
- ¡León! - Jackie Vance, protegiendo a su hija tras ella, llamó a su marido - ¡déjale! ¡vas a matarlo!  
- Vaya con nuestro amiguito – el demonio paró el castigo y rió – parece que también le gustas a la esposa de Vance, tío, eres un puto crack  
- Deja ir a los niños – masculló el vapuleado cazador – y te enseño a ligar.  
- La oferta es tentadora Winchester, pero verás, tengo unos planes que varían por momentos. Tengo dos muestras de virus croatoan y al tipo más buscado del infierno en mi poder. Y aunque había pensado ofrecérselos al nuevo Rey del infierno para que me admita en sus filas...  
- Ese es un plan cojonudo, tío – tosió Dean.

La mujer miró aterrada al cazador. El joven se había levantado pero su aspecto era preocupante. Aunque lo realmente preocupante era la decisión que parecía estar tomando la cosa que había dentro de su marido.

- Si, ¿verdad?, pero ¿sabes qué sería más divertido?. Ver cómo el gran Dean Winchester le vuela la cabeza a dos críos – dijo sacando dos jeringas de la chaqueta.  
- Esa es una mala, muy mala idea, tío – el cazador, sujetándose las costillas, se interpuso entre el director y las mujeres – créeme, tu primera idea era mejor.

Con una desquiciada sonrisa en su cara, el demonio apartó de un gesto al rubio y separó a la madre de la niña. "¡Déjala!" rugió el pecoso. "¡Por favor León! ¡no hagas daño a Kayla!" la mujer se asió a un brazo de quien creía su esposo, éste no tuvo inconveniente en dejarla inconsciente de un puñetazo.

Arrastrando a la niña de un brazo y la arrastró a la cocina donde el otro niño estaba momentáneamente a salvo. "Jared, ven aquí" le ordenó el demonio al chaval.

- Ahí estás perfecto chico, ahí no puede hacerte daño – Dean lo había seguido

Los ojos imposiblemente negros del director del NCIS se clavaron en el cazador haciéndole retorcer de dolor. "Cállate Winchester, eres un auténtico dolor de muelas"**  
**


	13. Al menos hemos hecho algo bueno

**Capítulo XII**

"**Al menos hemos hecho algo bueno"**

En un segundo el panorama cambió. Valley, Zhiva y Dinozzo irrumpieron en la casa armados con pistolas de agua. La ex-agente del MOSAD no podía evitar sentirse ridícula con semejante armamento. Aunque al ver el efecto que causaba el agua bendita en Vance, se sintió mejor.

Valley, sin dejar de apuntar al demonio se inclinó sobre su vapuleado amigo "¿Cómo te encuentras?"

- Encárgate de la niña – el pecoso se levantó y se encaró con el último de la partida de Crusher – esto se ha acabado, seas quien seas, el que está ahí dentro

- Te equivocas cazador, esto no hace más que empezar – se abalanzó sobre él con las muestras dispuestas a ser inoculadas.

Gibbs entraba junto a McGee cuando el demonio que poseía a Vance se abalanzó sobre el cazador, ignorando la disuasión del agua bendita que los otros dos agentes del NCIS lanzaban sobre él.

Dean esquivó al director con un movimiento de defensa personal pero no pudo evitar un rodillazo en los riñones. El veterano agente del NCIS sujetó el cuerpo de su jefe que mantenía una muestra del virus en cada mano.

- ¡Suéltelo Gibbs! - gritó Valley previendo lo que ocurrió acto seguido, el de cabello plateado fue lanzado por los aires recibiendo un fuerte golpe contra la pared.

Tras asegurarse de que respiraba ayudó a incorporarse a su amigo. "¿y la niña?" gimió el rubio preocupándole "Con su hermano, ¡mierda! ¡sangras como un grifo abierto!" le respondió.

- Lo se, lo noto Dick – gruñó el cazador – oye tío, ¿te has duchado con la ropa puesta o qué?

El agente del FBI recostó a su amigo junto a la cómoda, y se arrojó sobre el demonio que se libraba sin demasiados problemas del resto de agentes de la ley. El maligno ser aulló de dolor al entrar en contacto con el agua bendita que empapaba la ropa de Valley.

- Cogerás una pulmonía Dick – advirtió Dean rodeando al demonio y a su amigo con sal.

- Sólo un resfriadillo como mucho – replicó el castaño saltando fuera del círculo

- ¡Detrás tuyo Dick, cuidado! - le avisó Dinozzo al ver que el director poseído lanzaba una muestra a la espalda del federal.

Tony empujó a Valley apartándolo de la trayectoria pero no pudo evitar que la jeringa se le clavase en el brazo como si fuese un dardo, inyectándole su contenido. "¡oh!, no, ¡MIERDA!"

Dean Winchester trató de arrebatar la otra dosis al demonio que lo lanzó contra la mesa del salón y libre de la trampa de sal, por un descuido de éste intentó inyectarle, interponiéndose Gibbs entre ellos y llevándose una puñalada de premio en la pierna con el resto del virus.

Con el cerebro a toda mecha tratando de hallar una solución, el cazador se acercó decidido al demonio que huyó satisfecho del cuerpo del director Vance. "Joder, no" murmuró el pecoso recuperando su pistola del cuerpo inconsciente del jefe del NCIS.

- Pues no siento nada raro aparte del pinchazo – dijo Tony – sigo siendo yo

- No os mováis, dadme vuestras armas – Dean apuntó a ambos agentes infectados, aunque por su expresión el infectado parecía él

- Dean, espera... - Valley se dio cuenta de las intenciones de su amigo

- Vete de aquí Dick, no hay otra solución – musitó el cazador pálido como un muerto – David, McGee marchad de aquí y llevaos a los Vance.

Los dos agentes del NCIS eran más reacios que el del FBI a obedecer al muchacho. Tony entregó su arma a Zhiva "Tiene razón, hacedle caso". Gibbs, sin levantarse del suelo, comprobó su propia arma sin dársela al hombre que lo apuntaba.

- ¿qué estáis esperando? Ya habéis oído a Winchester – dijo – tu también muchacho, yo me encargo de ésto.

- Y una mierda, Gibbs – los febriles ojos del cazador hicieron saber al veterano ex-sargento que nada podría obligarlo a irse de allí

Valley se echó al hombro el cuerpo inerte de Vance "Intentaré buscar ayuda, quizás el superintendente Willis". Ignoró aposta la muda petición de su amigo de que no llamara a Singer. Salieron de la casa, llevándose a la familia del director para ponerles a salvo. Dean seguía apuntando al jefe de la unidad y éste a su vez apuntaba al cazador.

- Vete muchacho, no es preciso que corras ningún riesgo. Yo me encargaré

- Es difícil acabar con alguien a quien aprecias – explicó el pecoso sentándose en el suelo junto al veterano agente – te aferras a la esperanza más estúpida, aguardando al último segundo...

- Pues hazlo ya – Dinozzo se encaró con el hombre herido – porque le he dado mi arma a Zhiva, si no lo haría yo mismo.

El cazador sacudió la cabeza, "Podemos esperar un rato". Tony comenzó a pasear nerviosamente por el salón. Las fotos de León Vance y su familia decoraban toda una pared y se entretuvo mirándolas. "Al menos hemos hecho algo bueno ¿no?, estos críos están a salvo"

Dean volvió a toser, la sangre que escupió esta vez era intensamente roja, sangre arterial, Gibbs lo miró y supo que el herido conocía el significado de aquello. El cazador sonrió tranquilo. El más joven de los agentes presentes se sentó también frente a los otros dos.

- Lo único que lamento jefe, es haberle hecho caso a tu regla número doce y no haber pedido a Zhiva una cita – confesó a un sorprendido Jethro – si hubiese tenido más tiempo habríamos llegado a ser más que compañeros

- Esa chica es demasiado dura para ti, Dinozzo – se rió el rubio

- No te doy tu merecido chaval porque ya llevas lo tuyo

Gibbs no dijo nada, en otro momento hubiese podido reñir a aquellos dos hombres por discutir como críos, pero le daba rabia, era injusto. Esos muchachos no merecían morir así, ninguno.

_NCIS-SN NCIS-SN NCIS-SN_

El jodido Winchester podía decir misa si quería, no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados ¡joder!. No iba a dejarlo así. La muchacha lo miraba como si tuviese el remedio de la situación, al igual que McGee. Aguardando a que el del FBI diera el primer paso.

- Hay que hacer algo, pero ¡maldita sea!, no se me ocurre el qué – confesó a los agentes de la Armada

- No podemos hacer nada – La agente David miró la casa pensativa – Winchester ha dicho que no había cura, que es irreversible.

- Lo suyo también lo será si no lo llevamos pronto a un hospital – musitó Timothy, ante la sorpresa del federal explicó – la sangre que manchaba su chaqueta al toser, es sangre arterial, no creo que le quede mucho tiempo.

- No voy a dejar que ese loco se suicide – Dick sacó su arma y marchó decidido hacia la casa siendo sujetado por el muchacho - ¡Déjeme McGee!

- Valley, si entras ahí ahora posiblemente ocurra una de estas dos cosas, o bien Winchester mata a Gibbs y Dinozzo o bien es el mismo Gibbs el que se quite la vida tras matar a Tony – el chico hablaba atropelladamente – ¡tiene que haber otra solución!

- He pensado algo – Zhiva buscó la aprobación de los dos hombres – tendríamos que dormirlos con algo y encerrarlos en algún sitio para que en caso de que el virus hiciera efecto, no puedan atacar a nadie. Una vez encerrados haríamos lo posible por hallar una cura. Así también podríamos hospitalizar de nuevo a tu amigo Dick.

No es que fuese el plan más genial de la historia, pero era lo único que podían hacer. McGee y Jackie Vance se llevaron al inconsciente director y a los niños a la sede del NCIS. Valley y David se quedaron allí, si veían que la situación empeoraba, intervendrían a la desesperada.

- Antes has dicho algo de pedir ayuda a un tal Willis

- Si no me fueras a malinterpretar te daría un beso – le dijo el atractivo agente a Zhiva haciéndola sonreír – Pues vale, malinterprétame

Era demasiado guapa cuando sonreía para que Dick se reprimiese. Se separó y cerró los ojos aguardando un bofetón que no llegó. Abrió un ojo temeroso y se encontró con la chica riendo ahora abiertamente ante el aspecto despistado del agente.

- deja de perder el tiempo y llama a Willis – le riñó.

Marcó el número que le había dado Sam Winchester antes de desaparecer. La voz conocida del viejo cazador contestó al otro lado de la línea.

- Superintendente Willis al aparato

- Soy Dick Valley y no tengo tiempo que perder Singer

- ¿Valley? ¿Natharet?

- El mismo, le llamo por Dean Winchester, tiene problemas muy, muy serios.

_NCIS-SN NCIS-SN NCIS-SN_

Fornell escuchó atentamente la idea de la agente David. McGee fue claro y conciso en exponerla. Acompañándoles estaban el director Vance que ya había despertado, su esposa, el doctor Mallard y Abby Sciuto.

- Es un plan arriesgado – musito el agente senior del FBI

- Hay que intentar algo, no podemos dejarles morir sin más – Abby intervino – son Gibbs y Dinozzo, y Dean tampoco merece morir ahí.

La esposa de Vance apretó una mano de la muchacha dándole apoyo. Pero el que merecieran o no estar en esa situación, no era la cuestión. La cuestión era capturarlos sin que hubiese bajas.

- Gas somnífero – opinó Ducky Mallard – o mejor, dardos tranquilizantes, tendrán menos efectos secundarios y las dosis serán más precisas y más rápidas en actuar.

- Pongámonos en marcha, hemos perdido mucho tiempo – Opinó Fornell

- OK Tobías – León Vance distribuyó los grupos – señorita Sciuto, Ducky encargaos de acondicionar un par de dependencias del laboratorio para la cuarentena. Fornell ¿intervendrás?

- Por supuesto, sigue siendo mi caso, y Jethro y yo tenemos demasiadas cosas en común para que no me importe lo que le ocurra, León.

- Pues si no te importa ir con McGee de vuelta y llevar las escopetas de dardos tranquilizantes a Zhiva, es una gran tiradora.

- Valley también dispara bien, uno de los mejores tiradores del FBI – replicó el veterano agente del gobierno defendiendo al hombre al que apenas una semana antes había amenazado con expedientar - ¿me acompaña Timothy?

Cuando cada uno se marchó a hacer su parte. Kayla se abrazó a sus padres imitada por su hermano. "Ojalá lleguen a tiempo" suspiró el director. "Lo harán cariño, ya verás" le animó Jackie.

_NCIS-SN NCIS-SN NCIS-SN_

- Veré que puedo hacer Valley – Bobby Singer colgó el teléfono, se quitó la gorra y se alisó el escaso cabello volviéndosela a poner.

Por fin tenía algo para recuperar el contrato de su alma pero... Miró al demonio que con una semi-sonrisa le devolvía una mirada burlona desde la llave de Salomón en la que estaba atrapado.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres otro besito Bobby? - se mofó Crowley desde su traje de cinco mil dólares

- Nuestro contrato incluye una clausula que está a punto de romperse.

- ¿cual?

- Si Dean Winchester muere, me tendrás que devolver mi alma – indicó el dueño del desguace.

Ahí no había forma de escaquearse. El contrato había sido muy claro y además, en los planes del astuto Rey del Infierno, el cazador retirado tenía una parte bastante importante por lo que casi agradecía estar allí enterándose de lo que ocurría.

- Ah, ¿si? - respondió ocultando sus intereses – quizás prefiera que tu chico muera a tener tu alma.

El viejo cazador sintió miedo. Crowley era la única opción, llamar a Sam no serviría para nada. Por muy cerca que el muchacho estuviera de su hermano no podría llegar a tiempo, y si lo hacía, ¿qué podía hacer para eliminar el virus que ya había infectado a dos personas?.

- ¿Sabes Bobby?, si me dejas salir de aquí iré a echar un vistazo. Quien sabe, lo mismo me da por salvarlo... y si no lo hago, siempre podrás disfrutar de tu alma recién recuperada – rió el demonio.

El cazador dejó salir al elegante demonio de la trampa. Éste, lanzándole un beso con la mano, desapareció en medio de una carcajada burlona.


	14. La caballería al rescate

_Pues ya estoy terminando, queda este capítulo, otro más y un epílogo cortito. Así que os libráis de mi por un tiempo._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo XIII**

"**La caballería al rescate"**

- ¿y si ponemos la tele? - sugirió Dean presa del aburrimiento, tras cinco minutos de un denso e incómodo silencio.

- Nunca echan nada decente – replicó Dinozzo

- Vamos Gibbs – tosió el pecoso intentando ocultar la sangre – seguro que ves canales del tipo "Caza y pesca" o "National Geographics"

- Creo que estaban reponiendo "Expediente-X" en "SciFi" - sugirió el mayor.

- ¿"Expediente-X"? - exclamaron a duo los dos muchachos

Repentinamente el mayor se sintió realmente furioso. Consciente de que le quedaba poco tiempo le entregó su arma al pecoso que perdió la sonrisa al comprender el gesto del agente.

- Tony, estoy orgulloso de haber trabajado contigo – Jethro luchaba ahora contra las ganas de saltar sobre ambos muchachos y degollarlos – creo que ha llegado el momento Winchester.

- Yo también estoy orgulloso de haber trabajado a tu lado jefe – el otro agente del NCIS también notaba los primeros síntomas – estoy preparado.

- Joder – fue todo lo que salió del cazador mientras quitaba el seguro a su arma.

Era difícil, una de las cosas más difíciles que se había visto obligado a hacer en su vida, y su vida no había sido precisamente fácil. Y es que aquellos tíos eran excepcionales, le caían bien y eran buena gente. Por ello no iba a dejar que Gibbs se encargara, si lo hacía, según las reglas, iría al infierno. Por eso lo iba a hacer él, como debía hacerse. Y después los quemaría con sal evitando que ninguna criatura infernal pudiera aprovechar sus muertes.

- ¿por dónde empiezo? - no podía casi hablar, pero sostuvo las miradas tenaces y valientes de ambos hombres deseando poder salvarles de alguna manera.

- Mira que eres melodramático, cazador – Crowley observaba a los tres hombres apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

- ¿Qué haces aquí hijo de puta? - gruñó el aludido

- Vengo a salvar tu vida, desagradecido, por si no te acuerdas, Bobby y yo tenemos un pequeño negocio y tú formas parte de él – le reprendió el demonio

- Pues curales, no les queda tiempo.

- Ellos no forman parte de este trato – el Crowley vio el odio reflejado en los ojos de ambos hombres – No me malinterpretes chico, el madurito tiene su morbo... pero ¿qué ganaría yo si los curo?

- Si no lo haces lo siguiente que haga en mi puta vida es acabar contigo... - un golpe de tos le hizo caer de rodillas mientras la sangre se esparcía aparatosamente por el suelo.

- Vamos Dean, no seas melodramático – la mirada salvaje del cazador le impidió acercarse – vale, tú ganas.

Entregó unas ampollas a los agentes "El antídoto". Llevó al herido al sillón "bien, ya tienes lo que querías ¿Contento?"

- estoy en éxtasis – respondió con ironía el cazador

- Pues ahora tú – puso la palma se su mano en el pecho del cazador y este gritó como si le estuviesen cosiendo con una pistola de grapas.

- ¡Joder! ¡prefiero a Cass mil veces!

- Pues haberlo llamado a él, desagradecido – gruñó el demonio cómicamente ofendido – has roto mi pequeño corazón, así que... me voy.

Y eso hizo, no sin guiñarle un ojo, coqueto, a Gibbs. Ambos agentes se tomaron las ampollas con alguna duda. Dean se levantó en plena forma del sillón.

- ¿como os sentís?

- Creo que ya no estoy furioso – admitió Tony

- Ni yo – confirmó el mayor - ¿y ahora qué?

- Vamos a haceros unos análisis para confirmar vuestra curación y esta pesadilla se habrá terminado – dijo levantando su arma para quitarle el seguro - ¿Qué demon...?

El cazador cayó redondo al suelo en un visto y no visto. Un dardo con somnífero sobresalía de su espalda. Dinozzo se abalanzó sobre el caído a ver que le había ocurrido y otro dardo se le clavó en un hombro "Pero...", cayó sobre el cuerpo del rubio, Gibbs se volvió hacia dónde venían los disparos y vio uno clavado en su pecho "¿Pero qué...?"

Antes de caer desplomado al suelo Valley lo cogió y lo depositó junto a los otros. Retiró el cuerpo de Dinozzo de encima de Dean, angustiado. Aunque al comprobar que estaba vivo descubrió sorprendido que las heridas del cazador habían desaparecido.

_NCIS-SN NCIS-SN NCIS-SN_

_El chico rubio abrió el maletero del Impala sacando el bolso con la ropa de la muchacha que los acompañaba._

_- Quedaos esta noche – razonó la chica morena de diecinueve años – ya es tarde, no tenéis porqué gastar dinero en un motel, en mi apartamento hay sitio de sobra._

_- Vale Abby, gracias – sonrió Sam Winchester con esa ingenuidad que conquistaba a cuantos le conocían._

_- Como queráis – musitó el pecoso con ese gesto de fastidio que lo hacía tan irresistible - ¿pido unas pizzas para cenar?_

_- ¿A las dos de la mañana? Nadie lleva pizzas a domicilio a las dos de la mañana – rió la joven_

_- Mira a ver si Chef Vampiro está abierto y nos la trae – bromeó el pequeño de los Winchester._

_- Muy gracioso Sammy – gruñó el mayor – pero yo tengo hambre, así que voy a ver si encuentro algún veinticuatro horas por ahí. No tardaré._

_Le dio el bolso a su hermano y se montó en el coche como si no llevara más de diez horas conduciendo. Encontró el "After hours" enseguida y compró unas cervezas y algo para preparar unos sándwiches_

_Al día siguiente, mientras el mayor de los Winchester se duchaba, llamaron al castaño de Standford. Le habían concedido la beca. Era lo que el muchacho había querido, por lo que había trabajado con todo su interés. Pero no pudo evitar sentirse un poco egoísta al escuchar al otro tararear en la ducha el solo de guitarra de "To live is to die"_

_- ¿te han aceptado? ¡Enhorabuena! - Abby lo abrazó muy contenta_

_- A ver como se lo toma – Sam esbozó una preocupada sonrisa_

_- ¿Tomarme el qué? - preguntó el pecoso con una toalla enrollada en la cintura y secándose el corto cabello con otra._

_- Me han dado la beca Dean – el castaño pensó que lo mejor era soltarlo de sopetón_

_- ¡Enhorabuena! - el rubio, inesperadamente lo abrazó, eso sí dejándolo empapado porque aún no se había secado – sabía que te la darían, no eres tan listo como yo pero eres un chico muy trabajador_

_Volvió al baño a acabar de secarse y vestirse ante la estupefacción de su hermano y la cara de pena de Abby por perderse el espectáculo. "Pues no se lo ha tomado muy mal ¿no?" musitó Abby con sus enormes ojos verdes abiertos de par en par. "Eso parece" el chico estaba realmente aliviado, su hermano había vuelto a superar sus expectativas, incluso no le importó tener que cambiarse la ropa ( Y a Abby tampoco)_

_Dean acabó de vestirse. El espejo del baño le devolvió una imagen borrosa y dolida de sí mismo. Se pasó una mano por los ojos. Se encasquetó su sonrisa más burlona y salió del pequeño aseo. "¿Estáis listos o qué? Esto merece una celebración, a ver si encontramos algún sitio dónde pongan tortitas para desayunar"_

_NCIS-SN NCIS-SN NCIS-SN_

- Singer, soy Valley otra vez

- Dime muchacho

- Dean está a salvo

El viejo sonrió aliviado, algo que agradecer al maldito demonio, pero al menos su chico estaba bien.

- Gracias Valley – la emoción atravesó la línea telefónica contagiando al del FBI

- Gracias a ti, ¿quieres que le diga algo cuando despierte?

- ¿despertar?

- Es una curiosa historia

- No muchacho. Mejor no le digas nada – el viejo miró a su visitante que aguardaba pacientemente a que acabara de hablar por teléfono.

- Como quieras Singer. Adiós y gracias otra vez.

- Llámame Bobby chico

- Llámame Dick, Bobby

El dueño del desguace colgó el teléfono con un peso menos en el alma. "Dean está bien" le dijo al Winchester que tenía frente a él. Un neutro "Estupendo" fue todo lo que contestó el muchacho.

Después de dos horas discutiendo con el chico si contar de una vez a su hermano que estaba vivo, aquel "Estupendo" le convenció de que Sam tenía razón y de que era mejor no hacerlo.

Porque el muchacho había vuelto y el cielo sabía que el viejo cazador estaba feliz por su vuelta, pero había algo en el menor de los Winchester que no le dejaba alegrarse todo lo que tenía que estarlo y tenía el presentimiento de que, quizás, el otro Winchester estaría mejor si éste Sam no irrumpía en su vida por ahora.


	15. Un metro de pizza cuatro quesos

_Bueno, pues vamos por el capítulo final, sí es corto, pero en realidad tendría que ser ya el epílogo, pues he terminado la historia con el anterior, así que he partido el epílogo en dos y como me gusta tener 14 capítulos (manías...) pues eso, de todas formas, mañana cuelgo lo que falta y se termina el "To live..."_

* * *

**Capítulo XIV**

"**Un metro de pizza de cuatro quesos"**

Las pruebas médicas y los análisis de sangre de los dos agentes infectados por el virus, y del cazador, estaban limpios. Como si no hubiese sucedido nada. Tras veinticuatro horas en observación los dejaron salir del laboratorio.

- Oh, Dios ¡qué hambre!, me comía un metro cuadrado de pizza de cuatro quesos de esas que ponen en "Casa di Ángelo" toda entera – dijo Dinozzo casi saboreándola con sólo pensarlo

- Eso no suena mal – musitó Dean con la misma cara de hambre.

- Pues vamos chicos, yo invito – replicó el mayor con cierta ansiedad

Recogieron las chaquetas y se dirigieron a la entrada del edificio dónde Fornell, Valley y otros dos agentes del FBI parecían esperar a alguien.

- Oh!, ¡Vamos! ¿todavía soy sospechoso? - preguntó el cazador al advertir el monumental cabreo de Dick hacia su severo jefe.

- Tenemos cargos Winchester, y tenemos pruebas – respondió el veterano federal – lo siento, pero la Ley es la Ley.

- El caso es – León Vance se reunió con el grupo que se estaba formando en el hall – que nosotros también tenemos cargos y pruebas Tobías, y Dean Winchester aún sigue bajo la custodia del NCIS.

- Bien jugado León – El hispano se encaró con el ex-boxeador – En ese caso tendrá noticias de mis superiores.

- Estaré esperándolas, Dinozzo lleva al detenido al calabozo – ordenó el director a un descolocado Tony.

El cazador mostró sus muñecas al agente que con un avergonzado "Lo siento" lo esposó y se lo llevó a la celda que tan bien conocía ya.

- Ya no tengo más que hacer aquí León, tendrás noticias mías – el agente senior del FBI hizo ademán de marchar

- Si el trabajo ha terminado "señor" - y el "señor" que salió de los labios de Valley sonó como un insulto – me quedo un rato, más si no le importa

- Haz lo que te plazca agente – contestó Fornell con el mismo cariño, abandonando el edificio en compañía de los otros agentes.

Una pequeña rebelión estalló en el despacho del director del NCIS tras la marcha del enlace del FBI. McGee, Abby, Dinozzo y la misma Zhiva se quejaron abiertamente de la injusticia de volver a detener a Dean Winchester después de todo lo que había ocurrido.

Jethro, olvidando su hambre, bajó al calabozo dónde el cazador, sentado en el camastro de la celda, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, sonreía irónicamente, como si no le sorprendiera la situación.

- ¿Estás bien chico? - preguntó el veterano agente

- Por un segundo llegué a creer que me invitaría a pizza – se quejó burlón el rubio

- Si eso es todo, tiene arreglo

El del NCIS llamó a la pizzería y encargó comida para todos.

- ¿sabes? Estoy incumpliendo una de mis propias normas: no implicarme personalmente en un caso

- Es una norma muy sensata – replicó el pecoso – seguro que te ahorras un montón de dolores de cabeza.

- No es mía, era de mi primera esposa

- ¿Casado? No pensé que fueras de los que se casan – el cazador estaba genuinamente sorprendido

- Divorciado ahora mismo, me casé cuatro veces – se rió Gibbs al ver la cara de pasmo del chico

- Parece que ser agente del NCIS no es muy aconsejable para las relaciones personales – observó el más joven.

- Pues el ser cazador pinta que tampoco ¿no crees?

Dean musitó un "Touché" y guardó silencio. Aunque el mutismo de ambos hombres no le resultó incómodo a ninguno. Gibbs abrió la celda y se sentó en los pies de la cama, no tenía ni idea de porqué lo hacía o porqué quería ayudar a ese chico. Quizás porque le recordaba un poco a sí mismo cuando murió Shannon o quizás por esa sensación de desesperanza que parecía rodear al muchacho.

- Se que tenías un hermano, cazador, como tú, y que murió – notó cómo el otro se tensaba y su mirada se volvía dura y vacía – y por tu reacción veo que no lo has superado.

- Joder, no irá a darme un discurso de consuelo, no pensé que fueras de esos Gibbs – pero entre la ironía se filtraba un dolor sordo y constante.

- Seguro que tu hermano era una gran persona, pero tú también lo eres, mereces salir de aquí y vivir tu propia vida sin atormentarte por el pasado – salvo unos pequeños detalles, aquello era, palabra por palabra, lo que le dijera alguna vez Ducky en un momento de desesperación.

El chico miró al techo mordiéndose los labios para no contestar, respirando profundamente. Merecer, no merecía eso, no merecía perder todo lo que amaba, a todos los que amaba, uno, tras otro y otro, hasta que sólo quedaba el recuerdo de una lucha inútil.

- Todos hemos pasado por nuestro propio infierno muchacho – vio como reía silenciosamente al oír esa palabra, el agente no tenía ni idea de lo que el otro entendía por "infierno"- todos hemos perdido a seres queridos y hemos pensado que no podríamos seguir adelante sin ellos.

- Me lo dice quien se ha divorciado cuatro veces

- Tres, mi primera esposa y mi hija fueron asesinadas

Dean miró con respeto al hombre que intentaba ayudarle. Quizás si era cierto que había vivido su propio infierno. "Lo siento"

- ¡Joder! ¡si que tarda esa pizza! - gruñó el pecoso – no se porqué intenta ayudarme Gibbs, no sabe lo que he hecho, no tiene ni idea de la clase de monstruo que soy. Lo único que merezco, lo único que sería realmente compasivo sería meterme una bala en la cabeza.

- Has salvado mucha gente

- Puede ser, pero si hubiese hecho lo que tenía que hacer... yo...

Dean agradeció de todo corazón el jaleo que se montó con la llegada de las pizzas. Puesto que estaba detenido, Abby, Valley y los subordinados del ex-marine montaron una especie de pic-nic en la celda, trayendo una mesa más y varias sillas.

- Vamos tortolitos, hacedme sitio – Dinozzo se llevó una colleja al sentarse en el camastro entre Gibbs y el cazador, que por poco le hace tirar la pizza al suelo – Ouch! ¡Jefe! ¿un pedazo?

Aliviado y sin decir nada el rubio aceptó la cerveza que le alcanzó Abby y cogió el pedazo más grande de pizza desafiando con la mirada al agente que sostenía la caja sobre sus rodillas.

_NCIS-SN NCIS-SN NCIS-SN_

Vance y Fornell estaban reunidos en el despacho del primero. La primera parte de su plan había salido bien, al conseguir mantener al cazador en la sede del NCIS.

El doctor Mallard y el agente Gibbs se reunieron con ellos terminándose sendos trozos de pizza. "¿Cómo va nuestro maquiavélico plan?" Preguntó el primero.

- No podemos meterle en protección de testigos – gruñó el director del NCIS – porque para ello tendríamos que tener un culpable y un juicio.

- Pues lo único que queda es facilitar su huida – opinó Fornell

- Eso lo colocaría otra vez en el tablón de los más buscados – protestó Jethro

- Pues sin manipular pruebas no se puede hacer más – se le enfrentó Tobías

- Calma señores, creo que tengo una idea – Ducky Mallard sonrió – póngalo en plantilla Vance.

- ¿Cómo?

- Como informador, como agente doble – el forense había dado con la solución

- ¿cómo no se me había ocurrido antes? Puede , informador puntual, infiltrado como agente doble, así, en el caso de que tenga algún otro problema legal... - Fornell estaba entusiasmado con la idea – si lo hacemos por las dos agencias...

- No parece mala idea – opinó Gibbs - ¿puede hacerse?

Los cuatro hombres se miraron con la decisión tomada. "Es ilegal lo que hacemos" aclaró innecesariamente Vance. "Pero es justo" defendió el forense.

_NCIS-SN NCIS-SN NCIS-SN_

El mismo Director General del NCIS se encargó de comunicar su nuevo estatus al detenido, que desde ese mismo momento ya no lo estaba.

- ¿Ves cómo Fornell no es tan capullo Dick? - le comentó el cazador a su amigo mientras se frotaba aliviado las muñecas.

- Mierda, Dean... - el agente se puso rojo ante la mirada asesina de su superior.

Los demás rieron abiertamente, incluso McGee comentó a Zhiva que al menos esa vez no había sido Tony quien metía la pata. Claro que eso lo arreglaría el pecoso en cuestión de segundos, dándole una palmada al problemático agente mientras comentaba

- Ni tu director me parece un cabrón estirado tío, no creo que tenga ninguna escoba metida por el culo – equilibró la balanza con Valley.

El atractivo agente se tapó la cara con una mano deseando a partes iguales dar una paliza a Winchester y que lo tragara la tierra. Vance lo fulminó con la mirada y el resto, Fornell incluido, no pudieron más que reírse

- Así que estoy en plantilla... no me vendrían mal unos dólares para volver a casa – sugirió el cazador como al descuido.

- Olvídalo muchacho, no pretenderás aprovecharte del gobierno ¿verdad? - le recriminó Mallard

- Tenía que intentarlo...


	16. Epílogo: Bonito coche, Gibbs

_Pues se terminó lo que se daba, gracias a quienes habéis leído mi pequeña historia y lamento que el final sea tan decepcionante, pero quienes han leído alguno de mis fics sabrán que me gusta ser fiel a la serie, así que no podía terminar de otro modo._

_Ey, os libráis de mi por un tiempo ¡qué alivio!¿nop?. A pesar de todo estoy bastante satisfecha por conseguir terminarlo, creí que no sería capaz._

_Gracias nuevamente y hasta que se me vuelvan a cruzar los cables, hasta otra

* * *

  
_

**EPÍLOGO**

"**Bonito coche, Gibbs"**

Crowley había vuelto a perder el rastro del mayor de los Winchester y comenzaba a impacientarse. Llamó a su infiltrado junto al más joven.

- Encuéntrale, no puede ser tan difícil. Ni siquiera está cazando

- Ese es el problema jefe, si no caza no sabemos por dónde empezar a buscar

- Que te ayude el otro Winchester

- ¿crees que no lo he intentado? - el enlace se impacientaba – pero dice que no volverá a meterlo en la caza.

- No me vale, quiero a Dean Winchester controlado, y lo quiero ¡ya!

- Lo tendrá jefe.

_NCIS-SN NCIS-SN NCIS-SN_

La chica sabía que si no se daba prisa, el rubio se marcharía sin despedirse, porque era así, porque le costaba decir adiós. Alcanzó a los dos hombres en el aparcamiento, corriendo, se lanzó sobre él y le dio un abrazo.

- ¿te marchabas sin decir nada? - fue un jadeante reproche, más que una pregunta

- Sabes que no me gustan las despedidas Abs

- Estaremos en contacto ¿verdad? - se separó de su amigo, a desgana – no tardes otros diez años en dar señales de vida o tendré que ir a buscarte.

- Lo que tú digas – respondió el pecoso con una media-sonrisa culpable

La excéntrica investigadora no era la única que había bajado al sótano a despedirse. El doctor Mallard, McGee, Dinozzo y Zhiva también habían aparecido "Menos mal que el viejo no ha bajado también" pensó el muchacho "O voy a acabar pensando que los marines son unos blandos"

- Ha sido un honor conocerte muchacho – el forense fue el primero en despedirse estrechando su mano – pocas veces he conocido a alguien tan valiente como tú

- Igualmente – contestó el aturdido cazador, sin saber cómo enfrentarse a tan incómoda situación.

McGee advirtiendo la incomodidad del otro sólo estrechó su mano con un "Gracias". Zhiva se adelantó algo indecisa, pues no sabía si darle un apretón de manos o un par de besos. El cazador reaccionó rápidamente dándole un abrazo, "Hala, ya está, trámite cumplido"

- ¡Eh! ¡Tío! - protestó Dinozzo

- Solo me estoy despidiendo – se justificó el rubio jocosamente – sin rencor Tony

- Buena suerte Winchester – El agente del NCIS estrechó con fuerza la mano del cazador – y gracias por salvar la vida de Gibbs y la mía

- A ti por salvar la de Valley y la mía

- No es lo mismo, tú te jugaste la tuya

- ¿Y tu no? Gracias, en serio – le dio una palmada en el hombro y se dirigió al coche - ¿Nos vamos ya Dick?

- OK Dean, vámonos – el otro palmeaba nerviosamente sobre el capó del coche deseando largarse, así que su despedida fue más rápida – Hasta otra doctor, señoritas, caballeros, nos vemos por ahí

Dinozzo fulminó con la mirada al agente del FBI cuando cu compañera le entregó una nota con su número de teléfono y su dirección de e-mail. Dick le guiñó un ojo burlón.

Mientras el Sebring negro abandonaba el edificio, el del NCIS murmuraba un "capullo" que sólo oyó McGee. Zhiva, Abby y el forense se habían adelantado a ellos y habían vuelto al edificio. Timothy musitó algo sobre que los que se habían ido eran buena gente.

- Lo que tu digas McListillo, anda vamos, que tengo que decirle cuatro cosas a Zhiva

- ¿no irás a montar uno de tus numeritos?

- Le ha dado su e-mail al idiota de Valley – se justificó

- Si, y ¿qué?

- ¿Se lo da a un tío que conoce de cuatro días y a mi no?

- ¿No tienes su e-mail? Yo si – respondió el agente más joven, inocentemente, sin darse cuenta del charco en el que se metía

- Dámelo – ahora si se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más, al ver la determinación del que hablaba

- No puedo hacer eso, es Zhiva quien puede, es privado – respondió el chico

- Timothy

- Que no puedo Tony

- Tim, venga tío...

_NCIS-SN NCIS-SN NCIS-SN_

En la salida de la sede del NCIS había un deportivo clásico atravesado, un Dodge Challenger RT Hemi de 1971 de color amarillo. Valley detuvo su coche.

Gibbs salió del otro vehículo y se acercó al asiento del copiloto "Yo te llevo, chico"

- Prefiero que lo haga Valley, Gibbs, no te ofendas ¿vale? - se disculpó el cazador

- Sólo le llevo a la estación de autobuses, Gibbs – intervino el otro

El veterano agente miró al rubio "Está bien" se rindió el muchacho. Dio un golpe amistoso a su acompañante "Gracias Dick, gracias por todo"

- De nada, pero prométeme que la próxima vez que nos veamos habrá barbacoa y cervezas en lugar de sangre y demonios

- Prometido

El cazador salió del coche y se dirigió al otro vehículo "Bonito coche Gibbs" sus ojos de experto en la materia se fijaron en todos los detalles del mustang sintiendo deseos de ver el motor y de probar cómo sería conducirlo.

- Es un clásico – explicó el agente sin saber que el joven era capaz de describirle punto por punto las características que ni el mismo conocía de su coche.

-Ahá, Un Hemi Challenger ¿del 71?, Ya no los hacen como antes – musitó Dean como si fuese mayor que Jethro

- ¿quieres llevarlo?

- No te aconsejo que me des las llaves o la próxima parada será en mi casa – le advirtió el pecoso

- Te tomo la palabra – el agente le lanzó las llaves y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

Fue una sorpresa para Leroy Jethro Gibbs, comprobar que el muchacho conducía su coche mucho mejor que él. Puso la radio, llevaba la última emisora que venía escuchando y quiso cambiarla rápidamente antes de que el cazador pensara que era un viejo rockero anticuado. No lo hizo cuando escuchó a Dean tararear el "Sha la la la..." del estribillo de "Brown eyes girl" de Van Morrison

- Entonces vamos a tu casa, me invitarás a cenar ¿no?

- No, hombre...

- ¿Por qué no? ¿temes que te delate?

El chico guardó silencio unos minutos y después se justificó "¿Sabes Gibbs?, lo que ha ocurrido estos días me ha hecho pensar que aún estoy en la lista negra del infierno, así que cualquiera que esté cerca, corre peligro de convertirse en un objetivo"

- En las estaciones de autobuses hay cámaras, los billetes están numerados...

- Llegaremos para cenar – concedió Dean, enfilando la interestatal con destino a casa – deberíamos comprar algo, Lisa no me espera hasta mañana

- Llámala

- No, le daré una sorpresa – sonrió soñador – a Lis le encantan las sorpresas

La noche se insinuaba entre el rojo y el dorado del horizonte. El chico que conducía su coche, no era ninguno de sus hombres. Se dirigían a cenar a su casa, no sabía dónde, y probablemente, mañana, tendría que conducir de vuelta otras cinco o seis horas. Pero por primera vez en muchos años, la sensación de culpa y soledad era mucho más liviana.

Aquel no era su coche (aunque el motor sonara de puta madre), el que se sentaba a su lado no era su hermano y la carretera que se abría ante él no le llevaba a acabar con ningún monstruo. Pero, por primera vez en muchos meses, la desesperación de su alma era más soportable.

**FIN**


End file.
